Lovely Conflicts
by Reira-chan
Summary: hi! este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, se trata de los problemas que pueden ocurrir en una pareja común y corriente de asesinos de clase S xD, pasense y diviertanse un rato! :D, y no olviden dejar reviews! *w*
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! Este es mi primer fic de Sasodei espero que les guste D, pónganme reviews por fis cualquier queja o opiniones me las ponen para ir mejorando el fic ;D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dos de los miembros de Akatsuki estaban volando sobre una ave echa de arcilla perteneciente a un adorable rubio que descansaba de lo más tranquilo mientras su Danna estaba atento a todo encima de la cabeza del ave.

-Danna, ya llegamos?-un aburrido rubio preguntaba a su maestro que ya tenía más de una vena gigante en la frente que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar

- no Deidara aún no- trataba de tranquilizarse todo lo que podía, ya que era la novena vez que preguntaba lo mismo su estresante alumno

-DANNAAA!!!!- gritó su alumno

Sasori se asusto al escuchar su gritó, se voltio rápidamente a ver qué es lo que pasaba, creía que los estaban atacando o algo por el estilo y al ver a su alumno de lo más tranquilo estaba apuntó de preguntarle a su alumno que ocurría cuando…

- ¿ya llegamos?-decía sonriente Deidara,

Al escuchar eso Sasori exploto de furia y empezó a gritarle a Deidara a más no poder- QUE NO, TE LO VOY DICIENDO COMO DECIMA VEZ, DEJA DE PREGUNTAR A CADA RATO, YO TE AVISARE CUANDO LLEGAMOS, NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ EL LÍDER ME PUSO CON UN CHIQUILLO COMO TÚ DE COMPAÑERO, ME CREERA NIÑERA O QUE? AHORA POR FAVOR, CALLATEEE!-

Deidara se quedó más que sorprendido, después bajo la cabeza por unos segundos, hasta que se levantó furioso, Sasori se sorprendió un poco al comienzo pero después puso su rostro serio nuevamente

– ASI, PUES SABES QUE, YA VERAS COMO LLEGAR A LA CUEVA POR QUE NO PIENSO LLEVARTE HASTA ELLA, UN-

Sasori no entendía a que se refería hasta que sintió que el ave descendía rápidamente hasta el suelo, cuando estaban a unos pocos de este el ave se sacudió votando a Sasori de ella, nuestro pelirrojo no tuvo ningún problema en caer perfectamente en el suelo, al levantar la vista vio la mirada de odio que le dirigía su alumno y como la gran ave se iba rumbo a la cueva.

-maldición- estaba furioso por lo que había echó su alumno, pero el rubio tenía la culpa!!! lo había llevado al límite de su paciencia.

Por mientras en la cueva los demás miembros del grupo se dedicaban a hacer a lo que más le gustaba hacer en todo el bendito día VAGAR!

Wiii!!!!! A que no me alcanzas Kisame- gritaba Tobi

Mientras corría todo lo que podía para que Kisame no lograra alcanzarlo

-AGH!! Vuelvo acá fenómeno de circo o juró que te mataré-gritaba, mientras trataba de atrapar a Tobi quien le había robado su capa de Akatsuki, aprovechando que él se la había quitado para entra un rato al baño.

-YA CALMENSÉ!! No me dejan terminar de contar mi DINERO- gritaba kakuzu a sus compañeros por qué hacían mucha bulla y no podía concentrarse

-MUERETE, TU LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER ES CONTAR TU SUCIO DINERO, IMBÉCIL- Hidan se levantó rápidamente a encarar a su compañero, Kakuzu se molestó al escuchar lo que dijo Hidan, no por qué lo insulto sino porque insultó a su dinero (Reira: no se puede preocupar de otra cosa o-ó)

ASÍ, PUES TU SOLO SABES HACER ES ALABAR A TU ESTUPIDO DIOS, COMO UN IDIOTA "JaShin-sama, JaShin-sama" y el dinero NO ES SUCIO- Los dos compañeros empezaron una pelea sin fin que en unos segundos se convirtió en una pelea a golpes.

La sala se convirtió en una zona de guerra, con Kisame persiguiendo a Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu moliéndose a golpes, el único que estaba tranquilo era Itachi, le daba igual que se pelearan sus amigos con tal que no se metan con él todo en paz. De pronto, llega Zetsu que salía del jardín

- ¿Oigan, a quien le toca regarme?- preguntó inocentemente

-RIEGATE TU MISMO!!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu.

- TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO :D- A Zetsu le resbaló una gota por la cabeza

– No te preocupes yo te riego le dijo Itachi- Total no tengo nada mejor que hacer- se empezaron a alejar del lugar y antes de salir fuera de la vista de sus amigos, todos vieron entrar corriendo a Deidara quien lloraba desconsoladamente

- ¿Que le pasó a Deidara?- preguntó Zetsu, nunca había visto a uno de sus amigos llorar y al ver a Deidara así le preocupo.

- para mí que se peleo con su noviecito - decía como si nada Hidan

-oye ¿tú crees que sasori le haya echó eso?- preguntaba Kisame un poco incrédulo

- no creo- decía Kakuzu

- Oigan no se suponían que Sasori y Deidara debían volver de una misión hoy día los dos?- dijo un poco confundido Itachi

- Si es verdad dei-chan y Sasori volvían hoy día- entró en la sala Konan, quien había visto todo desde que entró Deidara corriendo.

Pasaron una media hora cuando por fin ya estaba llegando un agotado y mojado Sasori, ya que hace 10 minutos había empezado a llover fuertemente, lo único que quería hacer era llegar y darse un buen baño para después descansar tranquilamente. Ya arreglaría las cosas después con su alumno en la mañana.

Por otro lado se encontraba un rubio durmiendo con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, lo había hecho desde que llegó a la cueva, no entendía por qué su danna le había dicho todo eso, no se lo merecía.


	2. Chapter 2

HII!!!!!!

Bueno, ya viene el segundo capi, espero les haya gustado a todo aquel que haya leído, espero no demorarme muxo con el tercero y agradezco los reviews que me pusieron D, eso me anima a seguir con la historia ;D

Nota: Sasori y Deidara no son mis personajes, aunque quisiera que lo fueran XD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por fin llegó a la cueva nuestro tan querido pelirrojo aunque muy cansado, lo único que quería era tomar un buen baño y descansar, hasta el hambre se le había ido. Al entrar a la cueva noto algo muy extraño, primero nadie estaba peleando (Reira: ok eso sí que es muy RAROOO!!) y segundo todos lo miraban como diciendo tú tienes la culpa, estaba confundido así que se quedó mirando a todos, de pronto se le acercó Konan- Sasori no quiero meterme en tus asuntos pero… quiero saber qué rayos le hiciste a Deidara?-Sasori no entendía bien hasta que se acordó de la pelea que tuvo con su alumno-Ah….yo- todos se acercaron a escuchar lo que decía el pelirrojo, parecía como sí todos estuvieran a punto de escuchar una historia de terror o algo por el estilo- bueno es que… le grite a Deidara, porque ya me tenía harto no paraba de preguntar cada 1 minuto "ya llegamos?"-imitaba la vocecita de Deidara lo mejor que podía –no tuve paciencia y le grite lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, como " porque me pusieron contigo?", etc. Eso fue lo que pasó-Al terminar la cara de todos tenía una expresión de sorpresa, no entendían como era que habían peleado por esa pequeña estupidez (Reira: lo mismo digo yo, aunque a mí también me saca de quicio cuando una persona me pregunta lo mismo a cada rato jeje)- solo por eso vino llorando deidara?-preguntaba con una cara de "qué rayos" kisame"-llorando?- preguntaba un muy desubicado Sasori- Si es verdad cuando entró estaba llorando y no dejo de correr hasta que llego a su habitación- decía Konan con un tono un poco preocupado- será mejor que te disculpes- decía Zetsu no como una orden sino como una sugerencia. No podía creer que solo esa frase que dijo pusiera a Deidara así era ilógico para él- miren, déjenme descansar hoy, estoy agotado, el muy ingrato me boto a mitad del camino y he venido caminando desde ahí, ya veré mañana, ahh y por favor no se metan más en esto- dijo lo último con una mirada que podía matar a cualquiera del susto- O...ok- dijo un muy asustado Kisame, tragando un poco de saliva.

Después de eso nadie menciono el tema, la vida en la cueva siguió igual hasta la noche, donde todos bajaron a cenar- mm… esto se ve y huele delicioso, Konan hoy si que te esmeraste- decía un muy alegre líder, que no dejaba de ver la exquisita comida que había preparado la única mujer del akatsuki-bueno la verdad si puse todo mi esfuerzo en estos tallarines, espero que les gu…s- no termino de decir la frase ya que Hidan se había abalanzado a la bandeja de tallarines- ya deja de hablar, no ves que no puedo comer – decía un muy hambriento Hidan- DEJA ESA BANDEJA EN SU LUGAR – gritaban todos mientras jalaban a Hidan para que se quite de encima de la bandeja- PARECES UN ANIMAL- decía una muy furiosa Konan- NO EL ES UN ANIMAL- decía kakuzu mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas a su compañero- YA BASTA- grito Itachi proporcionando un buen golpe en la cabeza a Hidan, quien al instante calló inconsciente al suelo- bien hecho Itachi- le felicitaba el líder- bueno ahora sí a comer- justo cuando todos se iban a abalanzar para comer- ESPEREN!!!- dijo Konan girando su cabeza a todos lados- faltan Deidara y Sasori- al decir eso todos se dieron cuenta- Sasori me dijo que no iba a venir a cenar, Tobi es un buen chico :D- decía un muy alegre Tobi- pero y Deidara?- decía Zetsu un poco preocupado- La rubia debe seguir llorando- al parecer Hidan ya se había levantado por completo- como puedes ser tan insensible- decía Konan quien no entendía como podía existir una persona tan tarada como él- es que lamentablemente nació sin cerebro y además sin corazón- decía resignado Kakuzu, ya no había nada que hacer con su compañero- JAJAA- se reían sin parar todos, mientras que Hidan trataba de estrangular a Kakuzu- bueno supongo que lo mejor es dejar en paz a Dei-chan- decía en tono resignado Konan- Si!- decían todos.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición- se repetía una y otra vez Sasori, no encontraba alguna forma de disculparse con Deidara y no sabía cómo iba a disculparse con él, tampoco quería verlo llorar más, no le gustaba ver como ese hermoso rostro se llenaba de lagrimas; tampoco le gustaba ver a esos ojos que lo cautivaban rojos y esos labios que lo tentaban pálidos…. – PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO- se dijo a si mismo Sasori mientras se levantaba de golpe, como era posible que pensara de esa manera de su alumno, era imposible, desde que se convirtió en marioneta, no podía sentir ninguno de los pensamientos ni sensaciones que tenían los humanos, entonces porque se sentía así al pensar en su alumno, no lo comprendía, pero cada vez que lo veía sonreír sentía una gran presión en su pecho y a la vez una paz que lo rodeaba, de verdad empezaba a arrepentirse por haberle gritado así, tenía que disculparse, pero antes de eso debía tener seguro sus sentimientos por él, primero le atraía Deidara físicamente, eso era normal ya que era muy hermoso de por sí, luego le encantaba estar junto a él aunque a veces le sacaba de quicio y en verdad le encantaría pasar la vida junto a él, además cada vez que su alumno le daba un gesto de cariño se sonrojaba y sentía que su temperatura subía, después de analizar todo llego a una simple conclusión, ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ÉL (Reira: ay que noticia D ). Bueno tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de eso y no le sorprendió para nada sus sentimientos- Bien, hora que se que me gusta será mejor que me disculpe con él-.

Ya estaba por llegar a la habitación de Deidara cuando se puso a pensar como se disculparía, estaba en frente de la puerta y no se podía ni mover-maldición debí pensar como disculparme primero, rayos- estaba a punto de voltearse e irse cuando la puerta fue abierta, dejando salir a nuestro rubio amigo, quien se sobaba el ojo ya que le ardían de tanto llorar, al darse cuenta que su danna estaba en frente de él se quedo congelado. El pelirrojo decidió dar el primer pasó – Pu..Puedo entrar-dijo tímidamente y un poco nervioso, Deidara se lo pensó detenidamente y decidió dejarle pasar, él también quería arreglar las cosas con su danna, asintió con la cabeza y se arrimó para que entrará, luego cerró la puerta y se voltio para encarar a Sasori- yo.. Quería discul..par…disculparme- dijo Sasori apenas Deidara se sentó- Danna…. Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, la culpa fue mía- dijo un poco exaltado Deidara, nunca antes su danna se había disculpado con nadie- NO, es verdad, dije cosas que no eran ciertas- en ese momento a Deidara se le resbalo una lágrima por el rostro- en… serio?- pregunto y al mismo tiempo se tiro a los brazos de Sasori, el pelirrojo lo arropo entre sus brazos y le acariciaba le cabeza para tratar de que parara de llorar, después de unos minutos los sollozos de Deidara desaparecieron, en ese momento Sasori lo cogió del mentón y le dijo- TE- A-MO- se reía un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa de su alumno, pero después él fue el sorprendido cuando sintió como los labios de este se juntaban con los suyos muy levemente, al comienzo fue un beso casto pero al pasar el tiempo se torno lleno de deseoso y entrega.

La habitación estaba oscura y el único sonido que se escuchaba eran algunos gemidos ahogados de las dos personas que estaban ahí, para su mala suerte el oxigeno es indispensable y tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco, al romper el beso quedo un diminuto hilo de saliva colgando entre las dos bocas. Se miraron durante un rato mientras tranquilizaban sus respiraciones.

Y- Yo también te amo danna- decía un sonriente y a la vez sonrojado rubio, no podía expresar la alegría que tenía al saber que su tan querido maestro también correspondía sus sentimientos- y- quiero ser tuyo para simpre- esto último lo dijo rozano los labios de su maestro para después darle un suave besó en esos labios que le fascinaban y excitaban. Ante esto Sasori ya estaba más que contento, su alumno… quiero decir Deidara decía que estaría siempre con él, no podía pedir más y sabía que el rubio lo haría muy feliz.

Yo también- estaba a punto de darle un gran beso a deidara pero de la nada la puerta fue abierta rápidamente por un chico de enmascarado- Wiiii!!!! Tobi es un buen chico (Reira: Dios mío tenía que llegar el taradito, porque siempre llega en mal momento ÓÓ) por la impresión los dos se separaron rápidamente callendo sobre el suelo- Itaiii!!! Eso me dolió- decía un adolorido Deidara quien se sobaba su golpeado brazo- Mm….- decía un también golpeado Sasori- Hola Sasori y Deidara-sama, que estaban haciendo :D ?- pregunto un inocente Tobi- NADAA!!!- dijeron a unísono los dos- Ahh!!! Bueno me mandaron para saber si deseaban cenar - los dos se miraron y…- Si, vamos dijo Sasori mientras ayudaba a Deidara a levantarse, Tobi se fue dando saltitos con dirección a la sala y los otros dos iban atrás de él, nuestro hermoso rubio estaba colgado del brazo de su maestro sin ninguna intención de soltarlo por el momento, él otro solo sonreía mientras veía esa actitud de niño que tenía su pupilo, era algo que tanto le gustaba de él. Ya estaban por llegar a la sala y su pupílo no lo soltaba y parecía que no le importaba que los demás lo vieran así, a el pelirrojo tampoco ya que quería tanto a su rubio que no le interesaba lo que pensaran sus compañeros, además no le importaba dar algunas explicaciones sobre la relación que tenía con Deidara. Él sabía que siempre estaría a su lado y lo iba a querer siempre no importaba que fuera a suceder, él podía enfrentarlo si tenía a Deidara a su lado.

OOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOO OOO

Bueno aso termina el 2 capi, me parece que no me salió tan bien como esperaba espero me perdonen T-T, como recompensa en el próximo capi les pondré un buen lemon espero les guste ( advertencia: el lemon no puede ser leído por gente con ojos vírgenes a menos que qiera que su mente sea perturbada XD)

Las veo en el próximo capitulo y agradezco de todo corazón los reviews dejados ;D

Bay Bay!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!!!!!!!

Les agradezco los reviews a :**evangelion-girl****y****review-chan17****LaBrujaSay-Say****WellCony,****Ukitake Kyo**** Puri-chan**** y ****katzu-dei-chan**

espero que me perdonen por lo corto que hago mis capis es que la inspiración me viene de a poco aunque cada vez aumenta un poco más a comparación de la vez anterior, además que la mayoría de inspiración se me viene en el cole y cuando empiezo a escribir en un cuadernito todo, la profe me cacha y me dice todo un discurso que me deja dormida XDD, bue mejor los dejo de aburrir y que empiece el tercer capi que contiene el lemon de disculpa por el capi anterior que no estuvo muy bueno en fin que COMIENZEE Wii:D

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya habían pasado una semana desde aquella noche cuando nuestros dos protagonistas se habían dado su primer beso pero no el último (Reira: es muy cierto van a ver más que besos en este capi XDD), también desde que todos sus compañeros sabían de su relación, en verdad ya se lo esperaban, no fue una gran noticia en el grupo. En esa mañana ya el líder se había encargado de asignar misiones a todos los ninjas excepto a cuatro: Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Hidan, ya los demás se habían ido a cumplir sus misiones dejando a los cuatro solos en la cueva ya que el líder también tuvo que salir por razones que no tuvo la molestia de explicar Xp, volviendo con los demás Kakuzu y Hidan querían quedarse en la cueva ya que tan solo unos días habían terminado una misión y deseaban descansar, en cambio nuestro adorado rubio estaba intentando convencer a su koi para salir, ya que había escuchado que había un festival muy cerca y quería ir a ver, ya que al final de este habría un gran espectáculo con fuegos artificiales, después de mucho intento Sasori accedió y decidió llevar a Deidara al festival. Después de unos minutos de espera por fin bajo Deidara con el pelo suelto hasta la cintura y un hermoso kimono rosado con flores de loto, que le había regalado Konan en su último cumpleaños, Sasori quedó con la boca abierta, la verdad ese kimono le hacía ver muy bien agradecía de todo corazón que Konan le haya regalado ese kimono.

-Te ves hermoso- dijo Sasori

Aún asombrado con la imagen que tenía en frente

- gracias- decía Deidara sonrojado por el comentario y sobre todo por la mirada que le ofrecía su koi

- Con que la pareja va a salir- decía Kakuzu, al parecer había venido de improvisto y nadie se había dado cuenta- no se preocupen vallan no más, pero mejor apúrense ya que si Hidan los ve empezara a hacer sus burlas estúpidas-

Decía mientras empujaba a la pareja afuera rápidamente y los despedía, al parecer quería que se fueran lo más pronto posible, algo sospechoso porque se iba a quedar solo con Hidan durante mucho rato (Reira: apuesto que no va a desperdiciar el tiempo que le están brindando ;D). Dejaron de pensar en Kakuzu y se fueron rumbo al festival. Mientras volaban para llegar al lugar esperado Deidara recién se puso a mirar como se había vestido su danna, tenía puesto un yukata azul que le hacía ver demasiado bien, sin darse cuenta le había salido un sonrojo en toda la cara al estar contemplando a su danna.

Dei que piensas?-decía Sasori mientras cogía al rubio del mentón, acercándolo a sus labios

- y-yo –no termino la frase ya que el pelirrojo lo había callado con un dulce pero intenso beso, se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire y se quedaron mirando por muy poco tiempo ya que notaron que el ave bajaba lentamente, indicando que ya llegaron a su destino, al bajar, Deidara desapareció a la gran ave y fue caminando junto con su koi hasta el festival. Al parecer este estaba un poco cercano a Konoha, por suerte nadie los conocía (Si aún no aparecían ellos dos en la serie y Sasuke nunca conoció a Orochimaro ), ósea que se quedo al lado de su tan querido Naruto ) así que podían pasar desapercibidos y disfrutar del festival.

Mira danna, siempre quise probar uno de esos- señalaba un algodón de azúcar

– Señor deme uno- le dijo Sasori al vendedor, cuando este le dio el dulce el pelirrojo se le entrego a Deidara

- gracias- Deidara se acercó a darle un suave beso y empezó a comer su algodón. El vendedor se acerco a los jóvenes y le dijo a Sasori

- joven no me quisiera meter pero si va para el lado derecho encontrara una tienda donde podrá comprar cosas muy bonitas para su novia-

Lo último lo dijo señalando a Deidara, los dos se pusieron rojos ante el comentario del señor, Sasori le agradeció y cogió al rubio de la mano rumbo hacia donde dijo el señor

- Sasori, no es necesario ir para allá no deseo que me compres nada, además…-no pudo terminar su frase ya que su koi se paro y lo cogió de la cintura

- no te preocupes este es un regalo que deseo darte en verdad, así que déjame hacerlo ok- al terminar eso le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Deidara

- OK-

Siguieron caminando viendo todas las tiendas, hasta que nuestro rubio se paró asombrado por cierto kimono que le pareció muy mono, pero al darse cuenta que Sasori empezaba a sacar su dinero lo jaló y

– No danna, apuesto que debe ser muy caro hay que ver otra cosa-

Lo cogió de la mano para llevárselo de ahí, pero no pudo ya que Sasori le dijo a la vendedora que le bajare el kimono que el rubio había estado viendo, lo pagó y se lo obsequio a su koi

- Ten te lo regalo y no acepto un no por respuesta-

El pelirrojo sonreía como nunca, se la había pasado muy bien hasta ahora y ya quería ver a Deidara con el kimono que le compro

- si quiere se lo puede poner aquí-

Dijo la vendedora señalando un vestidor, Sasori metió a Deidara ahí y le dijo que no saliera hasta tener puesto el kimono que le compro. Al salir Deidara se veía mucho más kawaii que antes era como un ángel caído del cielo.

– WAUU...- decía un muy asombrado pelirrojo

- le queda muy bien señorita- decía la entusiasmada vendedora

- gracias…jeje-Sasori se le acercó y entrelazo su brazo con el del rubio para irse de una vez

- vamos- dijo el pelirrojo

- Ok- avanzaron un poco y de pronto Deidara choco cayendo al suelo

- auu!!!... lo siento no fue mi intención- se empezó a disculpar con la persona que había chocado, que fue ni más ni menos que Iruka

- no lo siento fue mi culpa- decía el moreno

- estas bien?-dijeron a la vez el pelirrojo y el acompañante de Iruka, un hombre alto, de piel clara y cabello plateado (no sé si es blanco o plateado Xp), por supuesto era Kakashi, quien ayudaba a Iruka a levantarse igual que lo hacia Sasori con Deidara

- lo siento jovencita, parece que mi Iruka le mancho su Kimono- el rubio se voltio a ver su kimono y era cierto había una mancha un poco grande en él

- danna era el que me acabas de regalar- decía muy triste

- no te preocupes si lo lavamos al volver quedara como nuevo- decía sonriente Sasori para consolar a su koi

- en verdad lo siento- decía un avergonzado Iruka

- no fue tu culpa, así que no te sientas mal ok? Decía Kakashi mientras agarraba al moreno de la cintura acercándolo y besándolo en la frente

- eto… chicos lo sentimos en verdad, mi nombre es Iruka y el es Kakashi- señalando a su compañero

– encantados de conocerlos, mi nombre es Deidara y el es Sasori- el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza como forma de saludo

- bueno en disculpa nos gustaría invitarlos a comer algo, les parece?- los dos niños asintieron

- ok, que Deidara elija ya que es la única dama aquí- decía el peli plateado

- bueno yo… soy hombre- decía el rubio, en eso los dos mayores pararon y se voltearon

- en serio?- decía asombrado Kakashi

- ah… lo siento, pero no pareces eres muy bonita… quiero decir guapo- decía un también asombrado Iruka

- entonces son igual que nosotros- Kakashi estaba feliz ya que no quería incomodar a los jóvenes, ya que Iruka y él eran pareja y pensaba que se les podía hacer un poco raro

- se podría decir- decía Sasori, a él no le importaba decir su relación que llevaba con su compañero abiertamente. Siguieron caminando hasta un puesto de comida, se sentaron ahí, charlaron un poco y terminaron de comer.

– La comida estuvo deliciosa- decía un muy feliz rubio-

Si es verdad, gracias por invitarnos- decía el pelirrojo a los mayores

- no fue nada, fue como una disculpa por el kimono- decía el moreno- bueno ya tenemos que irnos- decía Kakashi

- ah… es verdad- el moreno parecía un poco triste ya que de verdad le hubiera gustado seguir charlando con los dos chicos

- bueno nosotros también nos retiramos- decía el rubio mientras Sasori solo asentía con la cabeza

- espero verlos de nuevo fue un gusto conocerlos, hasta luego- decía Iruka despidiéndose mientras se alejaba con el peli plateado

- bye- decían los dos jóvenes

- Dei, dentro de poco serán los fuegos artificiales ¿Dónde deseas verlos?- la verdad Deidara no lo había pensado, se quedó un rato en silencio para pensar hasta que por fin decidió

- lo quiero ver afuera del festival, en ese pequeño lago que vimos antes de llegar- ante eso Sasori asintió y fueron rumbo al lago, al llegar se acomodaron perfectamente para ver los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Por mientras en la cueva….. 

-Kakuzu, ya basta en verdad- decía un cansado Hidan- es la 3 vez que lo hacemos maldición necesitó descansar- el peli plateado estaba tirado en la cama, todo sudoso y exhausto (no me quiero ni imaginar que estaban haciendo o)

- está bien, yo también ya estaba un poco cansado-

-Cuando lo vamos a repetir?- se empezaba a levantar Hidan

- Te prometo que muy pronto… y cuando eso suceda yo te ganare-

-Si, claro yo te gane las 3 veces seguidas, ríndete de una vez-

-NUNCA, se que te puedo ganar en una carrera, por lo menos una vez-

- Acéptalo, eres demasiado lento jaja-

- Claro que no la próxima yo te ganare lo juro-

(Bueno… volvamos con la otra pareja)

Empezaron a explotar todos los fuegos artificiales, el rubio estaba impresionado, le recordaba al arte de las explosiones que él hacía, le encantaba, pero lo que más le gustaba era estar viendo ese espectacular espectáculo con su danna, el rubio estaba recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Sasori y este le pasaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda, le encantaría que el tiempo se detuviera y quedarse así por siempre.

-Dei ya es muy tarde, no creo que lleguemos a la cueva, además ir tan tarde por el bosque es peligroso-

- Tienes razón-

- Mejor hay que buscar donde pasar la noche, apuesto que debe haber algún lugar para refugiarnos en este bosque, hay que ir buscando-

- Esta bien-

Se adentraron mas al bosque buscando una cabaña para poder descansar, cada vez estaban más adentro de este hasta que Sasori encontró una pequeña cabaña, parecía en buen estado y cómoda, llamo pronto a Deidara y los dos entraron en ella.

Parece en que ha estado abandonado poco tiempo- decía Deidara al ver que no había mucho polvo en la cabaña

Si eso parece-

La cabaña contaba con un baño con ducha y todo, una cama, una chimenea donde se podía preparar alimentos y una pequeña mesa de noche.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que solo hay UNA cama

Deidara, hay un pequeño problema- dirigiéndose hacia su koi

Cual?- a él le parecía que la cabaña estaba bien para pasar la noche

Solo hay una cama, mejor tú duermes en ella y yo dormiré en el suelo-

No, no voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo, tu duerme en la cama, yo estaré bien en el suelo- decía el Deidara, no quería que Sasori durmiera mal por su culpa

Deidara hazme caso, duerme tu en la cama, yo estaré muy bien- decía el pelirrojo mientras cogía a el rubio de los hombros

Ya sé mejor dormimos los dos en la cama te parece?- Sasori al pensarlo, se le empezó a subir la sangre a la cara, causándole un sonrojo en la cara

N- No creo que sea lo más conveni- ente- el rubio no entendía porque el sonrojo de su koi, hasta que capto la idea y le apareció un sonrojo de un color un poco más fuerte.

P- Por m-mi no hay problema, durmamos juntos- Deidara parecía que le estaba pidiendo a Sasori que durmieran juntos, al parecer ya se le había pasado la vergüenza. Sasori noto que Deidara se lo estaba pidiendo, no podía negarse, además a él también le gustaría dormir con su rubiecito.

Está bien, si así lo quieres-

Sí- Dei estaba contento era la primera vez que iba a dormir con su danna, en verdad lo había estado deseando desde hace mucho y por fin se iba a volver realidad.

Después de un rato los dos chicos decidieron irse a dormir, Deidara entro primero, seguido de Sasori, los dos seguían con la misma ropa que tenían cuando estaban en el festival, les hubiera gustado cambiarse, pero solo tenían esa ropa.

El rubio se acerco hasta Sasori para quedar pegado a él, este aprovecho y lo abrazo, quedando muy cerca sus caras.

Danna, te agradezco que me hallas traído a este festival, me he divertido mucho, sobre todo porque he podido pasar todo un día a tu lado- al terminar de hablar le dio un dulce beso a Sasori, fue uno rápido pero lleno de amor.

A mí también, me alegra haber pasado todo este día junto a ti Dei- chan- el pelirrojo se acerco y le dio un beso a el rubio, este le correspondió al instante. El beso se fue convirtiendo en uno lleno de deseo y entrega por parte de los dos, ya no solo era el beso sino que empezaron a ser caricias por parte del pelirrojo, cada vez que Sasori lo acariciaba recibía un leve gemido por parte de Deidara, al separarse del beso respiraban con dificultad y se podía apreciar un claro sonrojo en los dos, Sasori empezó a besar el suculento cuello de Deidara, este por su parte empezó a soltar pequeños suspiros mientras acariciaba la espalda de él pelirrojo, poco a poco empezaba a bajar el kimono que tenía puesto Deidara, besando a su paso toda la piel descubierta del rubio.

Dan- danna mm… - Deidara sentía una corriente eléctrica cada vez que Sasori besaba y lamia su cuello y hombros , por su parte Sasori se deleitaba con el exquisito cuerpo que tenía Deidara, le encantaba la piel de su alumno, era tan suave y clara, además con cada gemido del rubio se excitaba más . Sasori se detuvo un momento para abrir completamente el kimono que tenía puesto Deidara, se detuvo un momento para poder ver el hermoso panorama que daba su alumno; estaba todo sonrojado con algunas gotas de sudor, su boca estaba semi-abierta mientras soltaba bocanadas de aire. Sasori no se pudo contener y se lanzó a seguir saboreando la piel del rubio, empezó a hacer un camino con su lengua por todo el pecho de Deidara, deteniéndose en lo pezones, saboreándolos y lamiéndolos hasta ponerlos duros, ante esto Deidara no pudo contener sus gemidos.

Mm… más Sa- Sasoo – Sasori- el rubio sentía un calor que empezaba a surgir de todo su cuerpo, cada vez que Sasori lo tocaba su cuerpo vibraba causándole mucho placer, quería no deseaba con todo su alma que su maestro lo poseyera y que lo hiciera ya.

Sasori se excitaba cada vez más con los exquisitos gemidos que daba su pareja, era la primera vez que lo hacían y se sentía tan bien, estaba deseoso de hacer suyo a Deidara, que gimiera su nombre y quería saber cómo era estar dentro de su rubio. En verdad tenía a cierto amiguito allá abajo que necesitaba ser atendido con urgencia y no creía poder aguantar mucho, debía apresurar un poco las cosas.

Sasori saco rápidamente los bóxer de Deidara y cogió el miembro de este masturbándolo lentamente hasta subir la velocidad, por mientras su boca estaba entretenida con la del rubio, haciendo bailar sus lenguas entre ellas, al separarse el pelirrojo puso su atención nuevamente en el miembro de Deidara.

El pelirrojo empezó a lamer toda la longitud de este, por su parte Deidara estaba totalmente acalorado y excitado, Sasori no lo hizo esperar más y se metió todo el miembro del rubio de una en la boca, ante esto Deidara dio un graaan gemido, se sentía más que bien ( Por kami que pervertida esta mi mente ¬///¬ )

Dann- mmm nna me vengo- sin más que decir el rubio se vino dentro de la boca de su koi, el pelirrojo se bebió todo, saco el miembro de su boca y le dio un ferviente beso a su rubio, haciendo que este saboreara un poco de su propia "semilla".

Los dos aún seguían muy calientes y deseosos por continuar y sin hacer esperar al otro empezaron a besarse nuevamente como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sasori reemplazo su boca por sus dedos haciendo que Deidara los lamiera, después los saco y fue bajándolos hasta la entrada de Deidara, sin esperar mucho metió el primer dedo, causándole un poco de dolor a Deidara.

Agh due- duele- el rubio se quejaba un poco, era la primera vez que hacia esto era normal que le doliera pero solo seria al comienzo.

Relájate y se irá pronto el dolor- al terminar de decir esto empezó a mover su dedo haciendo círculos dilatando poco a poco la entrada, después de un rato metió el segundo dedo y por último metió el tercero.

Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente saco sus tres dedos y puso sus manos a cada lado de la cadera de Deidara.

Deidara voy a empezar, solo relájate está bien- Sasori no deseaba causarle mucho dolor a su rubio a sí que lo haría lentamente dejando que su koi se acostumbrara.

Adelante- el rubio estaba un poco nervioso y sabía que iba dolor pero podía aguantar además sabía que su danna seria gentil con él haciendo que no le doliera tanto.

Sasori cogió su miembro y lo puso delante de la entrada, fue empujando lentamente entrando de poco a poco, a Deidara le dolía pero lo podía soportar además el dolor empezaba a desaparecer causándolo otro sensación totalmente opuesta. Cuando el pelirrojo estaba totalmente dentro espero unos momentos hasta que su koi le dijera que podía continuar.

Ya- ante esto Sasori no se hizo esperar y empezó con las embestidas, penetrándolo suave y lentamente, eso impaciento a los dos que tenían la necesidad de aumentar más la velocidad, pero Sasori prefería aguantar antes de hacerlo daño a su koi.

Ahh mm-más oo-onegai- Deidara quería sentir más profundamente a su danna, Sasori empezó con el vaivén nuevamente pero cada vez iba más rápido, las estocadas eran cada vez más profundas tocando un punto exacto volviendo loco de placer a el rubio, y a la vez hacía que la cavidad se hiciera más estrecha causándole muchísimo placer a cierto pelirrojo. El sonido de los nombres de los dos era lo único que se escuchaba en la cabaña, los dos ya estaban empezando a llegar a su límite, estaban en la cumbre del placer, sabían que pronto llegarían al climax, Sasori dio una última estocada causando que Deidara se viniera entre los vientres de los dos, al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo se venía dentro de su koi, los dos cayeron exhaustos en la cama tratando de regular sus respiraciones, aún estaban unidos así que lentamente Sasori salió dentro del interior de su pareja.

Estás bien- el pelirrojo estaba un poco preocupado por su rubio y deseaba que no le haya hecho daño

Claro que si, estoy bien- el rubio sonreía ampliamente mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su danna, los dos estaban realmente cansados y no se hizo esperar la aparición de morfeo.

TE AMO, Danna- el rubio le dio un pequeño beso y se fue durmiendo en el pecho de este

Yo también- Sasori le dio un beso en la frente y se durmió abrazado a su tan querido rubio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno acá el lemon que les prometí nunca he escrito uno así que no sean tan malos conmigo ok w , bueno ni siquiera se dé donde saque todo este material, al terminar de leerlo me quede "WTF, DE DONDE RAYOS SAQUE TODO ESTA PERVERSIÓN" y después recordé "a cierto soy la hermana pequeña de una pervertida con complejo de parasito que se tira encima de todos, ósea soy hermana de Kaji ¬3¬ ( para q vean la hermana que tengo me mostro yaoi a los 10 años de ahí saque mi mente pervertida, PERDI MI MENTE VIRGEN CUANDO ERA UNA MOCOSA TToTT, weno cambiando el tema antes de q mi sis me linche, espero que les haya gustado este capi y agradecimientos a todos los que leen este fic, también a los que lo leen y no ponen reviews ( yo se que están ahí D) próximo capi ESPECIAL POR NAVIDAD, espero escribirlo antes de que me entreguen las notas porque sino nunca voy a terminar esta historia ya que mis papas me van a degollar TTOTT, weno aquí Angie se fuga, a por cierto mi nombre verdadero es Angie por si no sabían.

Bya! Bya! BEXOTES a todos XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hii!! Bueno el Cuarto capi por fin llego disculpen la demora es que como ya me entregaron las notas tenía que recuperarme ya que mis papas casi me linchan XD y bueno agradezco los reviews y espero que les haya gustado los capis anteriores. Este capi tiene por nombre "ESPECIAL DE NAVIAD" espero que les guste w y les deseo a todos una "FELIZ NAVIDAD QUE LA PSEN ESTUPENDO" BUENO BYE!

Hacia una mañana helada gracias a los fríos vientos y a la fuerte nevada que había, el suelo estaba cubierto completamente por nieve y todos nuestros niños estaban calmados dentro de la cueva que era como una prisión en esos momentos, encerrados hasta no sé cuando, la nevada ya llevaba 2 días seguidos, por suerte no morirían de hambre tenían mucha reserva de alimento y agua, tampoco les faltaba luz, pero la mayoría estaba harto de tener que estar encerrados en la casa, era grande y todo pero se sentían como ratas encerradas en una caja.

-A-bu-rri-do- decía un re-contra aburrido Hidan, que lo único que había hecho en los pasados dos días era quejarse hartando a los demás

CALLATE, LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER ES QUEJARTE!!!- Pein (así lo llamo al líder Xp) ya se había hartado completamente de un tarado religioso que lo tenía hastiado con sus quejas. Por otro lado el grito había asustado a algunos como Deidara, Tobi y Zetsu, en cambio Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu y Konan ya se lo tenían esperado, es que ¡A quien no le hartaba alguien que no sabía hacer más que joder todo los días! Aunque Kakuzu y Hidan ya tenían una relación que era más que amigos igual no podía negar que a veces su amorcito era exasperante.

Líder mejor cálmese si la nevada ya está empezando a nevar y podremos salir pronto- ante lo dicho por el lindo rubiecito a todos le empezaron a salir un brillo en los ojos de felicidad.

En serio, mi lindo Dei-chan- dijo un emocionado Pein cogiendo de las manos a Deidara haciendo que a este se le resbalara una gota en la sien

Si, en serio- el líder se lanzó a abrazar a un Deidara muy mareado ya que el líder le estaba dando vueltas, estos actos no le gustaron mucho a Sasori y eso se notaba, todos lo miraron con cara de miedo, parecía que estaba a punto de explotar ¡Es que estaba que hervía de los celos! Avanzo donde estaba su rubiecito y se quedo parado en frente de los dos.

¿Qué pasa?- Sasori le dio al líder una mirada llena de odio, cosa que hizo a Pein que se le erizara la piel del puro miedo, soltó inmediatamente a Dei y se alejo un poco.

Todo me da vuelta o - un pobre Deidara trataba de no caerse de lo mareado que estaba, su koi lo cogió en brazos para evitar que se dé de lleno con el piso

Te voy a llevar al mueble así que quédate tranquilo- el rubio solo asintió y se colgó del cuello de su pareja, después Sasori lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo llevo hasta el mueble, todos los otros ninjas al ver esto no pudieron evitar decir…

AHHH!!!- es que les conmovía ver una escena tan romántica en una cueva llena de asesinos.

También quieres que te lleven al mueble cargado?- Konan se lo dijo a Hidan y este no tardó en reaccionar.

Pero que coños hablas el UKE es Kakuzu-

Oye idiota el Uke es el que va abajo y si mal no recuerdo ese eres tu- decía Kakuzu mientras señalaba a Hidan

Solo por la vez pasado no me gusta ser dominado y menos por ti yo voy a ser el SEME y tu el UKE entendiste!-

No tú eres el UKE!!!-

SEME-

UKE-

SEME!!!

UKE!!!

Ya cierren la boca!!!!!!- Deidara los calló, lo tenían harto.

TU CALLATE RUBIA -Hidan se paso esta vez el sabía que Deidara odiaba que le dijera rubia ósea rubio si pero RUBIA

Ok, esto se va a poner feo- Kisame empezó a retirarse seguido por Konan, Zetsu e Itachi

Deidara- sempai no se deje- Tobi estaba apoyando a Deidara, quería ver una lucha entre su sempai y Hidan.

Tobi no digas eso, eso no hacen los chicos buenos- Sasori no deseaba que esos dos peleara aunque si pensaba que Hidan se merecía unos cuantos golpes por decir tal idiotez, pero si alguien debía pegarle quería ser él.

Tobi es un buen chico D- Por mientras Deidara estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Hidan

Kakuzu y Sasori trataban de detener a esos dos como sea si el líder aparecía y los veía peleando les iba a caer una buena reprimenda, entonces de la nada entraron los akatsukis que habían salidos hace un momento pero tenían algo en las manos era nieve?

Chicos miren para acá- grito Zetsu, los cuatro voltearon y escucharon un "FUEGO" y vieron que les arrojaron unas bolas de nieve en toda la cara haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

Qué demonios- Sasori y Deidara se sacaron pronto la nieve y empezaron a reír, todos reían excepto Kakuzu y Hidan no les pareció nada divertido.

Ya chicos, vengan hay mucha nieve a fuera, quieren hacer una guerra de nieve?- No parecía mala idea, sería divertido. Pronto todos estaban afuera tirándose bolas de nieve.

Toma esto- decía Hidan mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve a Deidara cayéndole en toda la cara.

Auch, eso me dolió- al ver eso Sasori le dijo idiota a Hidan y Kakuzu se molesto.

¿A quién le dices idiota eh?- Kakuzu le tiro una bola de nieve a Sasori, este lo esquivo haciendo que le cayera a Itachi.

Me vengare, lo juro- Itachi empezó a tirarles a todos y todos se empezaron a bombardear, al ver esto Konan, Zetsu y Tobi salieron del juego para ver como sus compañeros se mataban con nieve, después de un rato se cansaron y decidieron entrar a la casa.

Chicos voy a salir un momento, no vayan a destruir la casa mientras no estoy y adórnenla para navidad ok, Zetsu te dejo encargado de la decoración, Bye- Konan se fue y todos pusieron manos a la obra, ya mañana era navidad y no tenían nada hecho, decidieron empezar con el árbol cosa fácil lo difícil era ponerse de acuerdo en quien iba a poner la estrella, ya que se peleaban como niños por ponerla( óo Kira dales un cerebro como regalo de Navidad), al terminar con el árbol empezaron con la decoración de la cueva, Hidan y Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu harían el "nacimiento" ya que en si no era uno ( mejor me ahorro el problema de explicar el porqué, simplemente era que al final solo parecía un zoológico), por otro lado Zetsu y Tobi empezarían a limpiar la nieve afuera de la casa que estaba un poco amontonada y Deidara y Sasori arreglarían la sala y comedor.

Al llegar Konan todo estaba listo y ahora el único que tenían algunos era que no tenían regalos que dar.

-Danna me puedes acompañar a comprar los regalos que me faltan- No era mala idea después de todo Sasori tampoco había comprado nada.

-Está bien, me pregunto que le podrá gustar a estos maniáticos-

-No se preocupe danna yo se que les puede gustar, solo hay que ver su personalidad y sabrás que comprarle, por ejemplo veamos Kakuzu, es un avaro así que solo le regalas un poco de dinero, Hidan un fanático religioso de Jashin-sam, fácil una biblia, ves no hay de qué preocuparse, ahora si nos vamos?-

Claro-

Se fueron rumbo al centro comercial, al llegar primero fueron a una tienda de ropa para comprarle algo a Itachi, Konan, Tobi y el líder después a una tienda para el jardín donde le compraron su regalo a Zetsu, a Kisame le compraron chocolate, Hidan su biblia y rosario y a Kakuzu un libro titulado "VUELVETE RICO RÁPIDAMENTE".

Ya tenían casi todo a Sasori le faltaba el regalo de Deidara y a este el de Sasori, no sabían que comprarle y además debían comprarlo por separado para que el otro no sepa que le regalo.

Danna horita vengo te encuentro en la pileta, chau- el rubio salió disparado del lugar, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba Sasori quien no se demoro en ir a comprar el regalo de su koi.

20 minutos después……

Sasori llegó a la pileta con una bolsa extra de color verde, estaba agitado parecía que había corrido mucho, después de unos minutos llegó Deidara también con una bolsa extra, saludo a su danna y se fueron rumbo a la cueva.

En el camino fueron conversando acordándose de las navidades pasados como cuando Tobi intento hacer un pastel para Navidad y cuando lo estaba sacando del horno se tropezó y le cayó en todo la cara a Itachi quien empezó a perseguirlo para tratar de matarlo, Hidan, Kakuzu, el líder y Sasori lo tenían cogido y aun así aun se podía acercar poco a poco hacia Tobi que estaba oculto tras Zetsu y Kisame, al final tuvieron que darle unos tranquilizantes al Uchiha y mantenerlo lejos de Tobi, otra anécdota fue cuando estaban decorando la sala y a Kisame se le cayó unas luces enredando al líder quien se cayó de cara en la caja de los adornos rompiéndose la nariz, se veía tan gracioso, tenía una bola de vendas sobre esta y Hidan se las pinto de rojo y lo hacia parecer como Rodolfo el reno( creo que la mayoría sabe quién es, sino me preguntan), en verdad siempre la habían pasado bien en Navidad y esperaban que esta no fuera la excepción.

Por fin en la cueva acomodaron los regalos en el árbol y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Danna ¿estás cansado?-

-Si, un poco porque?-

- Quieres dormir conmigo en mi cuarto- el pelirrojo se pensó bien y asintió

- Vamos- Deidara se le colgó del brazo como un niño, le gustaba que hiciera eso se ponía tan lindo 0w0

Al llegar se acostaron los dos y se acomodaron para dar una pequeña siesta, Deidara estaba entre los brazos de su pelirrojo este apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza, se veían tan lindos. Después de un rato alguien llamo a la puerta pero los dos chicos aun seguían dormidos.

- Deidara, tendrá por ahí cin…- Kisame había entrado a buscar scotch y al verlos así no se pudo controlar y empezó a tomarles fotos

-¿Kisame qué diablos haces?- Itachi paso por ahí y se dio cuenta de los actos de su compañero y le entro curiosidad.

-Itachi no lo ves es material para un futuro chantaje y si no sirve la puedo vender muy bien a cualquiera- al parecer Kisame se estuvo juntando mucho con Kakuzu ya todo lo veía dinero $o$, después de que terminara Itachi se llevo a su compañero a rastras al parecer ya no iba solo a tomar fotos.

Una hora y media paso y recién Deidara empezó a levantarse se desperezo estirando sus brazos y con un suave beso levanto a su danna.

-Danna ya es muy tarde parece que la cena ya paso, deseas quedarte a dormir conmigo o irte a tu habitación- el rubio ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta pero por si la dudas el pregunto.

- Pues me quedo- termino y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, otra vez se quedaron dormidos pero esta vez hasta el día siguiente.

Por mientras en la sala…

-KAWAII¿A cuánto me lo vendes?- una entusiasmada Konan estaba que compraba algunas de las fotos que hace poco había sacado Kisame.

- dejame ver… 500 yenes cada una-

- eso es muy caro- se quejaba Konan no pensaba pagar tanto

- Por Navidad los precios suben, te puedo hacer una rebaja si compras dos te costar 870 yenes ¿te parece?-

-Qué más da- la peli azul pago y se retiro a sus aposentos

- Oye Kakuzu parece que Kisame tuvo una mejor idea para ganar plata rápido- Hidan se reía al ver a su pareja enfurecerse, como ya era un poco tarde (poco eran como las 3 de la mañana) decidieron acostarse de una vez ya que mañana se desvelarían por Navidad

Ya era 24 y todos estaban muy ocupados todos estaban envolviendo regalos como locos, algunos salían a la tienda más cercana a comprar cinta scotch o por más papel de regalo, toda la mañana fue así hasta que por fin llego la noche, eran las 10 de la noche con 49 minutos, solo faltaba 1hora con 11 minutos para Navidad todos estaban ansiosos por abrir los regalos, el árbol estaba repleto por lo menos habían unos 50 regalos o más, por otro lado faltaba poco para que el pavo ya esté listo, las ensaladas ya estaban preparadas, todos esperaban con entusiasmo a que el reloj marque las doce.

-Maldición falta todavía una hora- se quejaba furioso Hidan no tenía mucha paciencia y tener que esperar una hora más era una cosa que no podía hacer.

-Ya tranquilo hay que entretenernos en algo y vas a ver como el tiempo se pasa volando- lo consolaba su Kakuzu- Que tal si me ayudas a contar mi dinero- decía muy alegre.

-Ni en tus sueños, eso me va hacer dormir-

- Que amargado- Kakuzu no entendía como le podía decir aburrido a contar dinero, para él era algo muy entretenido (R: hay pues para ti si tiene algo que ver con el sucio dinero es entretenido/ Kakuzu: oye no es sucio/ R: hay tu cállate tarado)

Los demás estaban entretenidos conversando entre ellos esperando a las doce y otro habían salido a jugar un rato con la nieve (Tobi, Deidara y Sasori).

-Sempai, tome esto- gritaba Tobi mientras le arrojaba una bola de nieve a Deidara, el rubio pudo esquivar la bola y aprovecho el descuido de Tobi para lanzarle una acertando y haciendo que este cayera al suelo por el impacto aprovecho el momento para hablar con su danna.

- Danna en verdad no quiere jugar- Deidara trataba de convencer a su peli rojo para que jugara, pero este no quería

- No Deidara en serio no deseo, pero mejor presta más atención porque…- En ese momento ocurrió lo que Sasori trato de decirle a Deidara, una bola de nieve le había caído en toda la cara haciendo que este cayera de la impresión mientras que Tobi se moría de risa.

-Trate de avisarte- decía un por vencido Sasori

- Chicos ya pasen dentro de nada van a ser las doce, apúrense- llamaba Konan a los chicos faltantes para que entren de una vez al parecer el tiempo paso volando.

- Bien, ya van a ser las doce, por fin- se alegraba Hidan

Ya todos estaban adentro esperando la cuenta regresiva para que llegue la tan esperada hora.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0- decía el líder- LAS DOCE!!!-grito

-FELIZ NAVIDAD- gritaron todos a la vez, mientras algunos se abrazaban (como Sasori y Deidara y Konan y Zetsu y bueno Tobi que se lanzaba a la primera pareja), después de unos minutos se empezaron escuchar juegos artificiales no esperaron nada y salieron a verlos, en verdad eran hermosos y muchos, el show duro como unos 30 minutos aproximadamente.

-Tobi tiene hambre y es un buen chico D

-Cierto, ya todos entren debemos cenar- decía Konan haciendo que todos entren

Ya adentro de la casa, todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer y brindar, después de que todos terminen empezó la repartición de regalos, todos se lanzaron al árbol para coger sus regalos.

Que feliz soy, es justo lo que necesitaba para mi jardín gracias Deidara- decía un feliz Zetsu

-Tobi idiota gracias por los cupones de comida gratis por un año- Kisame abrazaba a Tobi (R: OMG Kisame abrazando a Tobi APOCALIPSIS ;O;)

Así continúo hasta que ya no quedaba un regalo sin abrir, todos se fueron felices a sus habitaciones subiendo todos sus regalos ya dispuestos a dormir, es que ya era tarde eran como las 3:30 de la mañana.

Al estar todos en sus habitaciones con excepciones de Kakuzu y Sasori que estaban en las habitaciones de su pareja y no precisamente solo para dormir /nótese el doble sentido/ se dio por terminada otra muy buena Navidad de los Akatsukis que esperarían con ganas la siguiente y todas las que siguieran.

Bueno aquí termina otra capi y siento haberme retrasado un día la cosa era subirlo en Navidad o antes de esta pero la ociosidad me gano, así que se las entrego hoy día, espero que les haya gustado y Una FELIZ NAVIDAD (aún es Navidad así que valen mis saludos D) y yo realmente estoy feliz x q m regalaron un Deidara de 41cm yo los conté para que cuelgue en mi cuarto soy happy y ya sé que algunas personas me odiaran por eso x q ya tengo algunas que me odian por ese motivo pero no importa, bueno se me cuidan a de paso les informo que "Lovely Conflicts" contara con 2 o tres capítulos más en si la idea era que sea de tres no mas pero weno por cosas de la vida se alargo, bueno ahora si fugo, Besos 3 

Bya! Bya! D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!!! Aquí reportándose la muy ociosa escritora Reira-chan nn bueno he aqui después de muxo tiempo de espera les traigo un capi nuevo donde abra mas de un problema con esta pareja, seh aunqe no lo crean hasta esta pareja tiene problemas como cualquier otro y el principal problema "CELOS" bueno mejor dejo de aburrirlos y empiezo de una vez D, ah y ya bajo les respondo la duda q tenian algunos sobre " ¿Que se regalaron Sasori y Deidara OoO?" asi q los veo abajo 3

Aclaraciones:

Lalala- personajes

" lolololo" pensamientos de los personajes

( kukuku) estupideces mias o de Haruko ( seh la inner q se metió en mi cabeza ¬¬)

Onoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoonoono

Despues de qe la Navidad termino nuestros akatsukis estaban descansando o mejor dicho vagando como de costumbre ¬¬ bue en fin todo era paz y tranquilidad si se le puede decir asi tambn… hasta que de la nada comienza un temblor o eso piensan…

-Kya!!! Un temblor- gritaba Kisame mintras se saltaba encima de Itachi

-Kisame bajate de mi!!! Qe no puedo corre contigo encima- decia colerico Itachi, mientras los demas empezaban a bajar al primer piso, en cambio otros como Tobi y Kisame corrian de un lado para otro ( wow q inteligentes ¬¬), cuando todos estaban apunto de salir de la cueva, la puerta de la entrada sale volando mostrando a un Kakuzu entrar muy feliz con ojos de estrellas.

- CHICOS A QE NO SABEN LO Q ME GANE!!!- gritaba muy entusiamado Kakuzu mientras movia de una lado para otro un papel, por mientras llegaba Hidan muy agitado por la corrida que le hizo hacer su koi.

-no…¬¬- decian todos con mucho "ánimo"

-ay pero si esto les beneficia a todos, asi q mejor alegrense-decia un Kakuzu un poco molesto por la actitud de sus amigos

-ya, ya a ver q es lo q te ganaste Kakuzu- decia el líder para calmar un poco las cosas

-Pues son unos boletos para las aguas termales con todo pagado para 10 personas como máximo- decia Hidan ya recuperado despues de la corrida

-exacto no les parece fantastico- Kakuzu seguia entusiasmado

-Yeah, las aguas termales!!!- decia un Tobi q saltaba de una lado para otro, aunqe no era el único todos se habian entusiamado con la idea unas buenas vacaciones les qedaria de maravilla, últimamente lo único q hacían eran más y más misiones sin descanso eso era realmente agotador solo tenían apenas un día para descansar (La verdad se mataban a todo una aldea y eso era lo agotador Xp)

- Bueno entonces esta decidido iremos a las aguas termales, todos tienen una hora para tener listas sus cosas que nos vamos hoy mismo- decía Pein mientras todos los demás acentian y se iban corriendo a sus habitaciones.

Despues de un rato se veia correr a uno q otro por toda la cueva al no encontrar sus sandalias en el caso de Zetsu o su delienador de ojos en el caso de Konan, ya despues de que todos esten listos y que Konan como buena "ama de casa" revisara que todo esta en orden (en serio Konan es la mama de la casa y debe cuidar a todos esos crios xD) y que no faltara nada hicieron los sellos necesarios para la transportacion (no se como se llama ese jutsu que usan para desaparecer y estar en otro lugar asi que sera "transportacion") y por fin se encontraron delante de las puertas de las aguas termales, se podia ver claramente el vapor que salía de la parte trasera del lugar donde parecia estar las aguas termales. Eran un lugar realmente lujoso por lo que se podia ver.

-Oye Kakuzu donde te ganaste los boletos??- preguntaba Sasori

-Ahh me los gane en una rifa, es que como tengo tanta suerte me llevo el premio mayor- decia un orgulloso Kakuzu

-Chicos ya entren todos de una buena vez- decía el líder

Ya dentro de las aguas termales los recibió la que parecía ser la dueña de las aguas.

-Bienvenidos sean, tienen reservaciones?-

-Ahh pues nos ganamos estos boletos- decía Pein mientras le entregaba los boletos a la dueña

-Ahh ya veo con que ustedes ganaron el premio gordo eh?, bueno entonces siganme por favor- decia muy respetuosamente la dueña mientras conducia a los akatsukis dentro del lugar.

-Wow, que lugar tan lindo- decía Deidara maravillado con el lugar tenia un aire tradicional muy bello nn

-Gracias, este lugar fue construido hace mucho pero se encuentra en buen estado por eso esta hecho a lo tradicional- decia la mujer muy feliz

- Ya llegamos, las habitaciones son de dos personas asi que por favor ponganse de acuerdo quienes compartiran habitación- les indicaba la dueña

- Haber chicos todos ponganse de dos- decía el líder

Todos estaban de dos exepto Tobi que se habia puesto junto a Deidara pero este estaba de pareja con Sasori.

-Tobi ve con otro yo soy pareja de mi danna- decía el rubio mientras apartaba a Tobi de él pero este se le tiraba encima.

-Tobi quiere estar con Deidara-senpai ToT- Tobi empezaba lloriquear, pero Konan se acerco a consolarlo.

-Tobi sabes que Deidara y Sasori son novios así que ellos tambn qieren su intimidad- decía la peliazul mientras les daba una mirada pícara a los mencionados que estabn mas rojos que un tomate ( a Sasori ya no se le distinguia la cara del cabello xD)- asi que comprende porque no dormimos nosotros tres en un mismo cuarto te parece, se puede hacer eso no?- le preguntaba a la dueña

-Bueno si se puede hacer eso solo dejenos un momento para arreglar el cuarto- decía la dueña comprensiva, es que el enmascarado parecía un niño pequeño y era mejor cumplirle ese pequeño capricho.

-Esta bien- decía tobi quien ya se le habia pasado las ganas de llorar y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara como de costumbre.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que dormirem yo solo- decia el líder feliz ya que tendría más espacio para él- Bueno entonces en la primera habitación Sasori y Deidara, la segunda Hidan y Kakuzu, tercera Kisame e Itachii, cuarta Konan, Zetsu y Tobi y en la última yo non-

Ya despúes de que las habitaciones estabn repartidas se decidieron a entrar a cada una y ordenar sus cosas. Las habitaciones eran muy grandes y afuera de ellas se podían apreciar las aguas termales que al parecer era una foza por cuarto, eso era bueno se podrían bañar tranquilamente sin que la gente los molestara.

-Danna, ya termine de arreglar mis cosas, me voy a meter a las aguas, me acompañas?- decía Deidara mientras se aproximaba a Sasori y se le colgaba del brazo como un niño (kawaii!!! o )

-Claro, vamos, hace tiempo que no pasamos un rato solo los dos- Sasori miraba a su koibito que estaba todo sonrojado por las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo, se veía tan adorable.

-Sa- s-Sasori b-bajame o//o- decía el rubio muy avergonzadoya qe su danna lo habia cargado al estilo nupcial, pero Sasori no pensaba bajarlo x lo menos no ahora.

-Te bajare cuando llegemos a las aguas, asi que no te muevas tanto que te puedes caer nn- al llegar se sacaron su ropa y se pusieron las toallas a la cintura, se metieron y en verdad que las aguas estabn agradables, relajaban bastante ademas la temperatura era perfecta.

Ya dejando a esos dos de lado que al parecer van a estar muy ocupados ¬//¬, en la habitación de Kakuzu y Hidan se tornaba algo parecido. (En serio aca follan como conejos xD)

-Kaku, ya ven q el agua esta buenisima- decia Hidan mientras se sumergia más en ella- por fis, hay q aprovechar q es exclusivamente para los dos anda si?- para convencer a su koi uso su mejor arma "jutsu ojitos kawaii" (lo siento pero tenia q ponerlo me encanta, lo lei en un fic sasunaru xD)

-Esta bien como te puedo decir q no con esa cara de perro atropeyado xD- se reia Kakuzu mientras se iba metiendo al agua y poder abrazar a su koi q estaba mas q feliz de pasar un rato a solas con él- Dijiste q debiamos aprovechar no?- decía Kakuzu mientras su mirada cambiaba a una picara

-Claro, que si- Hidan respondio mientras se rodeaba el cuello de su koi y poder plantarle un beso nada casto que cada segundo q pasaba iba volviendose mas apasionado y empezaron las caricias.

Dejemos de lados a estos pervertidos y veamos q ocurria con los otros Akatsukis, bueno Itachii y Kisame estabn disfrutando sanamente de las aguas termales, el uchiha trataba de relajarse mientras q Kisame de un lado para otro, el líder en cambio estaba q tomaba una siesta ya qe estaba un poco cansado y qien no lo estaria si tenía q cuidar de un par de ninjas locos y asesinos q solo sabián discutir y qejarse, en cambio los tres qe sobraban osea Zetsu, Konan y Tobi por fin pudieron entrar a su habitación, arreglaron todas sus cosas y decidieron entrar un rato.

-En verdad q estan buenisimas estas aguas-decia Konan mientras descansaba cerca de unas rocas- no lo crees Zetsu?-

-Si, y parece q Tobi tambn lo esta disfrutando- volteo para ver justo cuando este se tiraba al agua mojando a los otros dos q empezaron a reir por la idiotez qe su compañero habia echo (Ese Tobi nunca cambiara non)

-A Tobi le gustan las aguas termales – decía mientreas chapoteaba de un lado para otro

-Hey!! Tobi esto no es una piscina, se supone q es para qe la gente se relaje- Zetsu reprendía al "pequeño" y es q en verdad no le molestaba pero les podian llamr la atención por la bulla qe hacia su compañero ¬¬

-Lo siento Zetsu-san-

45 minutos despues

-Ya chicos me parece q ya estuvimos suficiente tiempo, vamos al cuarto a pasar el tiempo- Konan empezaba a salir de las aguas con dirección a la habitación qe compartia con sus dos compañeros

-Y x q no buscamos a los demas- preguntaba Tobi

-Tobi en estos momentos ellos estan muy ocupados "ejercitandose" por así decirlo ¿me entiendes?- trataba de explicarle Zetsu

-Tobi no entiende-

-Bueno Tobi aún tienes una mente muy inocente para qe lo entiendas- Konan ya vestida salía a pasarles unas toallas a los dos chicos

-Tobi olvidate de eso y sal de una vez de las aguas- Tobi empezo a salir de las aguas junto a sus dos otros sempais

Ya despues de un rato qe algunos dejaron de descansar o "ejercitarse" los akatsukis empezaron a dirigirse al comedor para poder cenar y es qe el tiempo se habia ido volando, ya casi todos estaban a excepcion de Sasori y Deidara qe estaban recien saliendo de su habitación.

-Danna es mejor apurarnos qe ya todos deben estar ahí-

-Deidara no corras x el pasillo te puedes caer-tarataba de advertir Sasori

Y pues no paso mucho hasta qe el rubio choco contra una persona

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa no me fije- decia el rubio mientras se sobaba del golpe

-Mil disculpas bella dama, no fue mi intension dejeme ayudarla-decia un joven bien parecido, de cabello rubio claro con ojos verdes con una piel blanca como la porcelana (o¬o)

Le extendió la mano a Deidara qien la acepto pero al acerlo este lo jalo asi él cogiendo de la cadera a Dei.

-En verdad siento a ver lastimada a tan hermosa flor- decía mientras acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Deidara quien estaba completamente rojo. Por suerte antes de qe el tipo se acercara mas a Deidara, Sasori jalo a su pareja lejos de ese tipo y congiendo entre sus brazos a su niño.

-Disculpe pero MI novio esta bien asi qe no se preocupe-

-Oh, asi qe era un joven pues es uno muy guapo- decia el joven mientras le giñaba un ojo a Deidara qe ya no sbaia ni donde ocultar su cara.

-Gr-Gracias- decía Deidara

-Oh peor qe maleducado no me presente, mi nombre es Salomon Goldschmidt, encantado de conocerlos-

-Mi nombre es Sasori y el de MI novio es Deidara-decia Sasori mientras Deidara asentía con la cabeza

-Espero qe acepte mis diculpas Dei-chan- decía Salomon

-N-no se pre-preocupe-

-Bueno con su permiso me retiro espero volver a encontrarnos- Salomon se fue del pasillo con una gran sonrisa

-Ese tipo me da mala espina-decía Sasori mientras veia con rencor x la dirección qe se habia ido Salomon

-Pero Sasori no es mala persona, es muy amable aunqe un poco inpulsivo ññ-

-Deidara ese tipo te comía con la mirada-

-Danna puede ser pero igual es buena persona-

-Deidara te prohibo qe te acerqes a ese tipo- Sasori le había ordenado eso, no puede ser pensaba Deidara qien se creía para decirle con qien puede o no puede estar

-Sasori no eres nadie para qe me prohibas eso-

-Claro qe lo soy, yo soy tu novio asi qe te lo ordeno- Sasori no iba a dejar qe ese tipejo se le acercara a su niño ya qe sabia qe podría estra en peligro.

-Mierda danna x qe eres tan celoso!!-

-No lo soy, solo te estoy protegiendo-decía Sasori

-Agh!-

Sasori se acerco a abrazar su niño, no le gustaba qe este se enfadara con el y muxo menos por la culpa de ese tipo

-Dei.. comprendeme me preocupa qe alguien te aleje de mi- decia Sasori mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte a su koi

-Lo se es solo qe… no me gusta qe me prohibas qe este con otras personas- decia mientras correspondia el abrazo

-Esta bien es qe ese tipo no me da buena espina y me da miedo qe te pueda hacer algo, lo siento en verdad… x q no olvidamos esto si?-

-Claro-el rubio se acerco para depositar un dulce beso en su danna

-Bueno vamos qe los chicos deben estar preocupados-

La pareja se fue rumbo a el comedor olvidando el mal momento qe pasaron pero lo qe no sabian es qe lo peor aún no veniá y qe una persona iba a dar un vuelco en sus vidas.

-Ya lo veras Sasori, me vengare x todo lo qe me hiciste pasar y ese rubio sera tu perdición kukukukuku-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok lo deje hasta aquí, bueno qien sera la persona qe rompera la felicidad de la pareja, sera Salomon ???? eso ya lo sabran mas adelante asi qe no se desesperen, bueno pasando del capi en los reviews qe dejaron uno me llamo la atención ya qe se preguntaron que se habian regalado Deidara y Sasori asi qe se los respondere, bueno en cuanto a Dei este le regalo un bello collar de plata con un broche qe decía "SxD" ya se imaginaran x q y en cuanto a Sasori le dio una pulsera con broche qe decia "Sasori" y el tenia una qe decía "Deidara" (osea mas cursis imposible XoX).

Ahora pasando a otro tema pz el personaje de Salomon es el de la serie "BLOOD PLUS" y es qe una amiga me hizo ver el ultimo capitulo y me qede pegada ya despues descubri a Salomon y me parecio qe qedaria perfecto en este fic asi qe lo puse.

Mis qeridos leectores les debo informar qe apartir de este capi me voy a demorar en actualizar ya qe este lunes comienzo el cole y no creo tener tiempo espero actualizar pronto asi qe no desesperen, tambn depaso qiero agradecer a LaBrujaSay-Say qe me ha ayudado en el fic "lo aprecio muxo senpai!!!" cof cof pasando a otro tema ya qedan poco capis para termianr esta historia ya qe voy a empezar uno nuevo Sasodei obvio qe sera en un universo paralelo espero qe me salga bien y espero qe me sigan leyendo non bueno ya sin mas qe decir me despido, esperen el siguiente capi, se me cuidan todos besos n3n

Bya! Bya! 8D


	6. Chapter 6

Al fin vuelvo después de un gran esfuerzo para salir bien en el cole TwT soy feliz por fin mis padres no me mataran por las notas ;-; pero ustedes me lincharan por no actualizar .-. Ósea igualmente muero de una forma u otra u.u pero bueno les subí otro fic ñoñ eso vale como forma de disculpa por la demora… eso espero T-T bueno sin más rodeo les dejo el capitulo cuídense nos vemos abajo n.n

Aclaraciones

-megustanloschifles- hablan los personajes

-"megustanloschifles"- pensamientos de los personajes

(megustanloschifles)- tonterías mías xD

SASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEI

Ya después del desagradable encuentro con Salomón rumbo al comedor donde se encontraban sus compañeros esperándolos y que no dejaron de preguntar porque se demoraron tanto y claro nunca faltara aquella idea nada decente del porque el retraso u/u y pues después del largo interrogatorio y de que terminaran de comer todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poder descansar de ese largo día que no para todos había sido muy agradable, pero para que enfadarse si supuestamente estaban ahí para relajarse lo mejor sería olvidar aquellos molestos momentos y disfrutar por completo de esas vacaciones gratis.

2 días después…

Habían pasado dos días desde que habían llegado y en verdad el tiempo paso muy rápido para gustos de todos ¿Por qué seria que siempre que te diviertes el tiempo pasa volando? Eso será una de las tantas respuestas de este mundo que nunca serán respondidas o tal vez ¿si? La verdad no lo sé y no me importa averiguarlo y no creo que a nuestros ninjas les importe tampoco ya que están más ocupados jugando ping pong… ¿quién diría poder ver a asesinos de rango S jugando de lo más tranquilos?

-¡Punto! Vamos 10 a 7 un punto más y te gano!- gritaba un emocionado Kisame mientras los otros observaban de lo más gracioso a Kakuzu que estaba que se moría ya que si Kisame ganaba tendría que pagarle 1500 yenes y él nunca daba SU dinero a nadie, por otro lado estaba Hidan dándole apoyo a Kakuzu aunque en su interior se moría de las ganas de ver como perdía y es que verlo tan desesperado era algo que no veía muy a menudo.

-Tobi también quiere jugar-

-Juega conmigo, no pude convencer a mi danna de jugar u.u- decía Deidara mientras miraba a Sasori por no haberle cumplido su capricho de jugar con él, en cambio el pelirrojo lo veía con una gota en la cabeza es que su novio tenía una actitud un tanto animada en algunas ocasiones pero lo que realmente tenía Sasori en la mente era que estaba un poco preocupado por el asunto de Salomón y es que no podía relajarse completamente sabiendo que aquel tipo estaba dentro del hotel donde se encontraban temía por Deidara porque no era ningún secreto que aquel sujeto deseaba a su novio para él y eso nunca lo permitiría claro que no, tampoco pensaba que Dei no podría defenderse por sí mismo ya que él era por algo un asesino buscado pero tenía un mal presentimiento y eso no era nada bueno para nadie.

-Sasori … Sasori…SASORI!- gritó desesperado Itachi

-eh? Qué? – decía desconcertado Sasori

-¿Cómo que "que"? te estado llamando desde hace un buen rato y tú ni caso hacías-decía algo consternado el pelinegro al ser completamente ignorado por su compañero.

-mh, lo siento ¬¬ - al parecer estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor… alguien falta acá mm.. pero quien así! Falta Deidara… ¿FALTA DEIDARA?!

-¿Dónde está Deidara?!- decía Sasori un tanto alarmado

-Tranquilo.. ¿no te acuerdas que te dijo que iba a tomar un poco de aire afuera?- decía Konan un tanto confundida por el comportamiento del marionetista

-¿En serio?- preguntaba el pelirrojo

-Sí, se fue para halla- decía Pein mientras le indicaba con la mano la salida

-Gracias- y más que apurado salió volando del lugar, no era bueno que su rubio ande solo y menos cuando Salomón estaba merodeando, algo andaba muy mal y él lo sabía

-h-hola- se detuvo al escuchar lo que parecía la voz de Deidara, al parecer venía del jardín del hotel, pero ¿porque estaba titubeando?... tal vez se encontró con el desgraciado de Salomón, tenía que ir a salvarlo de esa bestia. Se fue acercando lentamente de donde provenían las voces poco a poco sin que ninguna de las personas que estaban ahí notara su presencia

- Salomón! Deje en paz a mi koi! – gritó inesperadamente Sasori, pero al ver bien se dio cuenta que a las personas que había gritado era a una joven pareja que estaban de lo más tranquilos tomados de la mano viendo el hermoso estanque que había afuera hasta que los asusto con su grito, ahora estaban mirando al pelirrojo con

-Lo siento me equivoque o/o jeje- el marionetista salió corriendo por la vergüenza que tenia "tonto tonto tonto" se repetía una y otra vez

Después de unos minutos de que se le pasara la vergüenza siguió con la búsqueda de su rubio, ¿dónde podría estar? ya había visto que no estaba en el jardín, tampoco en la sala de juegos donde había estado antes con todos sus compañeros, entonces ¿Dónde estaba?, ya cansado de buscarlo decidió ir a su habitación para descansar un rato y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su koi que había decidido entrar a las relajantes aguas termales que habían.

-Dei!- lo llamo Sasori captando la atención de su koi

-Danna n.n – contesto el rubio mientras lo saludaba con la mano y se iba acercando a la orilla

-Te he estado buscando desde hace rato ¿no ibas a ir a tomar aire?-

- Jeje es cierto pero estuve unos diez minutos ahí y me aburrí así que decidí venir a las aguas a relajarme un rato, siento a verte preocupado u-u - se disculpaba el rubio mientras enrollaba la toalla alrededor de todo su cuerpo e iba saliendo de las aguas

-"Dei eres tan lindo! ¬"- (este Sasori me salió súper cambiado xD)

-Aun falta mucho para el almuerzo ¿quieres ir a algún lado?- le pregunto el sexy pelirrojo (¬)

-Mm… ¿porque no les decimos a todos para ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo?- la idea del rubio no era nada mala, así que decidieron ir a buscar a los demás que seguían jugando ping pong

-Mi dinero T-T- lloraba Kakuzu por la pérdida de su adorado dinero al perder una partida contra Kisame, mientras el otro festejaba de lo lindo, los demás seguían con lo suyo, Itachi estaba riéndose de Kakuzu, mientras Hidan consolaba al tesorero, mientras Zetsu y Tobi jugaban una partida al igual que Konan y Pein

-Kaku, tranquilo "que gracioso se ve Kakuzu sufriendo por el mugroso dinero xD"- pensaba Hidan

-Chicos!!- grito el rubio logrando que le prestaran atención

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Konan

- Queríamos saber si desean ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo- respondió Sasori

-¡Sí! – gritaron Tobi y Hidan este ultimo olvidando que tenía a su novio apoyado en él y al levantarse produjo que este caiga de cara al suelo

-¡Hidan! – grito Kakuzu

-Opss! Jeje –

-Suena bien ¿vamos?- pregunto Zetsu a Konan y Pein, estos solo asintieron

- ¿Tu qué dices Itachi?- pregunto Kisame al azabache

- Está bien- solo dijo

-Entonces está decidido ¡vamos al pueblo!- grito muy animado el rubio

SASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEI

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?- decía una persona entre las sombras

-Claro que sí- contesto la otra persona que se encontraba en ese lugar

-Bien hecho… Salomón- dijo mientras salía de las sombras pudiendo apreciarse a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, de piel blanca con unos ojos de color ámbar, llevaba puesto un uniforme ninja y encima una capa negra.

-Recuerda cumplir el trato sino no tendrás ningún servicio mío Maiko- le dijo Salomón entregándole algunos papeles, al recibirlos la mujer se puso a chequearlos hasta que sonrió complacida

-Esto es lo único que necesitaba kukuku cuando tenga atrapado a Sasori tú podrás hacer lo que quieras con ese perro- dijo mientras guardaba los papeles que tenía en mano

-No le digas Dei-chan él es muy lindo, ya quiero saborear el exquisito cuerpo que tiene- Salomón de relamió los labios con lujuria, no podía aguardar el momento en el que tendría debajo de él a ese delicioso cuerpo, quería hacerlo suyo lo más pronto posible.

-Tú trabajo ya termino, espera a que te de la señal para que cojas tu juguete- la kunoichi se dio la vuelta y se esfumo en una bola de humo

-Esta mujer sí que es desesperante ¬¬ - Salomón se dio la media vuelta rumbo a su habitación, su trabajo ya había terminado ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar su recompensa por el buen trabajo – Querido Dei no te preocupes pronto serás todo mío jeje-

SASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEI

Hi! LO SIENTO DE VERDAD! T-T espero me disculpen por la tardanza pero el colegio me tenía toda ocupada ;o; pero les traje la continuación es corta lo sé pero no me alcanzo el tiempo, esta semana aprovechando que esto de vacaciones subiré la continuación de "Y al fin te encontré" espero que este fic les guste! Las contestaciones a los review dejados los dos ultimo capítulos serás contestados vía e-mail así que no se preocupen n.n que no me olvido de agradecerles por esos hermosos reviews que me dejan en verdad los aprecio ToT bueno cuídense besos 3

Bya! Bya! D


	7. Recuerdos y un lago

Hi!! Y he resucitado de nuevo xDD, en verdad siento muchísimo la demora, pero primero el colegio y la entrega de las notas no me ayudo a poder actualizar, además formatearon mi PC y el capi que ya lo había avanzado hasta la mitad más o menos se perdió TToTT, así que tuve que hacerlo otra vez, otra cosa al parecer mi otro fic "Y al fin te encontré" no es mucho de su agrado xD, no hay muchos reviews, pero igual lo seguiré, nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas sin terminar, bueno les dejo el capi!! Chau!

Aclaraciones:

-Jalare??- dialogo de los personajes

"_si, jalare u.u"- pensamientos de los personajes_

_En verdad jalare? - flash backs o recuerdos_

(Diablos! Jalare o.o)- comentarios míos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Veía la sangre brotar y hacer un gran charco alrededor mío, sin ningún remordimiento miraba los cuerpos sin vida en frente de mi, era una orden debía obedecerla… no importa que, debía acatarla. Escucho un ruido y volteo lentamente, para ver a aquella joven que le había dado su confianza y amistad y ahí estaban sus padres muertos por mis propias manos… que gran e inesperada sorpresa…_

_-Que has hecho??- decía mientras la veía caerse lentamente sin ninguna fuerza al ver tal escena que yo provoque, que quería que le respondiera? Si era tan obvia la respuesta_

_-Los mate…- respondí sin ningún titubeo de la voz, claramente sin remordimiento por el acto que había cometido, pero no me pueden culpar, he matado tanta gente que dos más a mi lista no me afecta, ni aunque estos dos sean los padres de la persona que podía llamar "amiga", pero así es la vida de un asesino, te dan una orden y la cumples, no importa la persona a la que tienes que matar, los sentimientos son inservibles en este tipo de trabajo, eso lo sé muy bien._

_-QUE HAS HECHO!!- empezó a gritar mientras se paraba con las lagrimas en los ojos e intentaba golpearme con todo la ira y tristeza que tenia, tan solo la esquivaba y me movía de un lado para otro._

_-Era una orden, tengo que obedecerla- le respondí mientras esquivaba el puñetazo que intento acertarme, mi voz no cambio, seguía sin rastro de ningún sentimiento_

_-Porque t...tu…?- me dijo mientras caía al suelo nuevamente sin ningún signo de que se volviera a levantar, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos ámbares, me da un poco de lastima, pero ya los mate y no puedo hacer nada, además por eso había venido a esta ciudad desde un principio, solo esperaba a que me dijeran a que personas exactamente debía asesinar y para suerte mía eran los padres de Maiko. – No te lo perdonare- susurro entre sollozos, mi trabajo ya había terminado era hora de retirarme, me fui dirigiendo a la puerta cuando escuche nuevamente- juro matarte…pagaras por sus muertes…- fue lo último que escuche antes de irme de esa casa._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se despertó sobresaltado y sudando a chorros, otra vez ese recuerdo le venía a la mente, hace años que no recordaba eso, porque volvía a torturarlo de nuevo, ya había sufrido bastante con el remordimiento de esas muertes y de esa vida que destruyo.

Dejo de pensar de eso y se dio la vuelta para ver a ese ángel acostado a su lado completamente desnudo al igual que él, acaricio los suaves y sedosos cabellos rubios de este y se acerco para depositar un dulce beso en su frente, haciendo que este se removiera un poco en el lecho que compartían. Al darse cuenta de que no podría volver a dormir decidió entrar un rato a las aguas termales a relajarse un poco y olvidar todos esos amargos recuerdos.

Pov´s Reira

Mientras tanto Sasori trataba de sacarse aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, un rubio se iba despertando, pero al no encontrar a su amado al costado decidió levantarse a buscarlo, con tan solo una sabana rodeándole el cuerpo

-Sasori, ¿donde estas? – fue buscando dentro de la habitación, hasta que se le ocurrió de que tal vez estaba en las aguas termales, así que fue ahí y efectivamente lo encontró con tan solo una bata fina, sentado leyendo un libro en el pasto.

-Adivina ¿quién soy? Jeje- el rubio le había tapado los ojos con sus manos

-Deidara obviamente eres tú, eres el único que al hacer esto me babea toda la cara con sus bocas u.u- decía el Akasuna mientras retiraba las manos de Deidara de su rostro

-No vale! Siempre tengo desventaja en este juego-

- Ya Dei tranquilo, y ¿Cómo has amanecido?-

-Pues bien, claro sin contar el hecho de que tengo cierto dolor en la parte de atrás por tu culpa ¬¬-

-Pero ayer ¿no te quejabas o sí? Kuku-

-Tu maldito pervertido! Ven acá- y así comenzó una persecución, de un enojado rubio con un enorme libro en mano y un asustado pelirrojo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov´s Gaara

-Gaa-chan!!-

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?- un pelirrojo o más bien el Kage de Suna le respondía a Sai, al anbu que por desgracia lo estaba cuidando hace 4 meses por pedido de Tsunade-sama

-Como unas 563 veces n.n- este imbécil, nunca aprenderá… ya no sé ni porque se lo repito, igual no me va a hacer caso

-Me rindo…-

-Gaa-chan, no seas así, yo que te quiero mucho!- agh! Siempre me repite lo mismo u/u- y tu también me quieres mucho! ve admitiéndolo de una vez!-

-Oye! Yo nunca he dicho eso!-

-Pero si lo has pensado ¬w¬, yo se que tú me quieres pero te da vergüenza admitirlo n-n-

-Agh! Mejor cállate, ya estamos por llegar-

-Cierto, Gaa-chan a donde estamos yendo?-

-A las aguas termales, inepto-

-Ya veo, yo nunca he ido, pero es lindo?-

-Sí, ya verás cuando lleguemos…-

-Gaa-chan! nos bañaremos juntos!! – me dice mientras se tira encima mío

-Bájate de mi Sai! Y ni creas que te vas a aprovechar, si intentas algo, te juro que te castro ¬¬#-

-Kyaa! Gaa-chan que agresivo eres TToTT

--

Pov´s Konan

Ya es de mañana y deberíamos estar bajando para desayunar, pero estoy buenos para nada son mas ociosos que prefirieron que les lleven su desayuno a sus respectivas habitaciones ¬¬, en verdad me pregunto si podremos explotar al máximo estas vacaciones, con lo haraganes que son todos no creo que sea posible, bueno iré a molestar un rato a Pain n.n

-Konan-san!!- creo que ya no podre ir a molestarlo

-¿Qué pasa Kisame?-

-Pues es que me comentaron que cerca de aquí hay un hermoso lago, y pensé en avisar a todos para ir y pasar la tarde ahí, ¿Qué le parece?- en verdad era una buenísima idea!

-Claro que sí!, me encanta la idea, así estos flojos hacen algo de ejercicio, les avisare a todos no te preocupes, pero ¿a qué hora más o menos partimos?-

-Me parece que dentro de una hora a lo mucho-

-Está bien, nos vemos-

- Sí, hasta luego!-

Pov´s Reira

Cuando Konan estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, se escucho un Puff y apareció la misma chica que estuvo conversando la noche anterior con la escoria de Salomón

-Kukuku ahora sí falta poco para terminar todo esto, muy pronto los vengare padres- decía la chica mientras abría lo que parecía ser un desván- me has sido de gran ayuda- le decía a un inconsciente Kisame, que al parecer había sido tomado de sorpresa por aquella chica.

-Oye, esto te va a costar, este tipo sí que me causo problemas- decía un adolorido Salomón- oye y ¿Dónde lo vamos a dejar?-

- Déjalo en el pasto al lado de las aguas, creerán que se quedo dormido y Salomón ya después veré como pagarte esto, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, espero estés listo-

-No te preocupes, lo haré perfectamente, nada podrá salir mal, ya lo verás- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse y dejar a la mujer pensando en los últimos detalles de su plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Chicos apúrense! Ya casi es hora- decía Konan mientras les tocaba la puerta a los demás para que se apuraran, en serio ser la única mujer de la organización era todo un trabajo, es como ser la madre de 9 niños.

-Ya vamos!-

-Eso están diciendo hace como media hora! Que ya es tarde!-

-Gommene Konan-san, es que nos costaba meter las cosas en las maletas- comentaba Deidara

-¿Qué tanto llevan ahí?, les dije solo ropa de baño, toallas y un cambio de ropa-

-Pero si no llevo mi secadora y mi cepillo especial, además de algunos artefactos más, mi cabello se hace horrible-

-Deidara y así no quieres que Hidan te diga chica u.u- susurro Konan para ella misma

-¿Dijiste algo Konan-san?-

-No, nada jeje-

-¿Ya están todos?- pregunto el líder

- Solo faltan Itachii, Kisame y Tobi-

-¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo esos tres?-

- Para mí que Tobi está que mete todos sus juguetes xD- comento Hidan

-Puede ser- apoyo Deidara

-Ya estamos aquí- dijeron al unisonó los tres restantes

-Por fin, bueno ya chicos en marcha, que debemos caminar un poco-

- Y Kisame ¿Dónde encontraste ese lago?-

-¿Qué lago?-

-No dijo Konan ¿que tú le dijiste para ir?- preguntó Sasori

-Pues la verdad no me acuerdo- respondió Kisame

-Bueno no importa, la cosa es que ya estamos yendo y nos vamos a divertir!- dijo alegre Zetsu

-Sí, es cierto!-

Todos fueron platicando rumbo al lago, donde esperaban pasar un buen rato, pero ya saben no todo es lo que uno espera…

OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG

-Wow, en verdad es un lago hermoso- decía emocionada Konan con la bellísima vista que podía preciar desde un peñasco

-Y grande!!- dijo Tobi

-Y ¿Qué estamos esperando? Al ataque chicos jeje-

-Sí!- dijeron todos al unisonó

En verdad era un hermosísimo lago y su tamaño era descomunal, además de que estaba bien cuidado, sus aguas eran cristalinas, sin ningún rastro de contaminación, además de que había algunos peces que habitaban en él, realmente espectacular.

-Aquí voy! Wuju!- gritó Hidan antes de tirarse a la enorme laguna- el agua esta perfecta-

-Querrás decir fría- se quejaba Pain

-Que esperabas, vamos date un chapuzón- dijo Konan antes de empujar al pobre líder que tiritaba por el frío de la piscina

-Esta friísima –

-No creo que este tan fría-

-Averígualo tú misma- dijo Kisame y empujó a la kunoichi

-Pedazo de animal!! Vas a ver Kisame- dijo la chica antes de salir del agua y empujar con todas sus fuerzas al hombre pez

- Dejen de salpicar, que quiero tomar el sol- dijo un tranquilo Itachii

-Itachii, hemos venido a bañarnos, en el hotel tomas el sol- dijo Sasori

-No lo creo, acá el sol es perfecto- dijo mientras buscaba su bronceador- ¿has visto el bronceador?-

-Si, creo que está en la mochila de allá- le indico Sasori

-Gracias- el Uchiha se paró y fue a la dirección que su compañero le indicó

-Creo que por acá!!- dijo y de un empujón mandó al pelinegro al lago

-Buena jugada Sasori! Jajá- se rió Zetsu al ver el acto de su compañero

-Maldito Pinocho! Me vengare! Ya verás- dijo el pelinegro echó una fiera, atrás del marionetista

-Claro, si es que logras alcanzarme- dijo mientras entraba al agua y empezaba a nadar de espalda despreocupadamente

-Por supuesto que lo hare- dijo mientras empezaba a nadar tras él

- Danna ten cuidado- dijo Deidara antes de seguir jugando con Tobi

-Ajá, me parece que los Uchiha no son buenos nadadores- comento para provocar a cierto Uchiha y así divertirse un poco más

-Ya verás- dijo nadando más rápido si es posible

Mientras unos jugaban otros descansaban en la orilla disfrutando de las refrescantes aguas, ya pasado unas cuantas horas, decidieron quedarse a descansar en unas cabañas que había y que para su suerte pertenecían al hotel donde se hospedaban, pero primero decidieron hacer una pequeña fogata.

-Este ha sido un día grandioso- comento Deidara

-Si, eso es muy cierto- le apoyo Konan

- Y lo mejor es que en por estas vacaciones no tuve que pagar nada!- decía contento Kakuzu

- Tú y tu avaricia, cuando no- dijo por lo bajo Hidan

- Bueno chicos será mejor ir a descansar de una vez- dijo el líder, mientras cogía un balde lleno de arena y lo echaba en la fogata

-Sí- dijeron todos, pero apenas la luz de la fogata desapareció, una fuerte explosión se escucho cerca de ellos, haciendo que las ondas de esta los tumbara al suelo

-Maldita sea que fue eso!- dijo enojado Hidan mientras se levantaba y se ponía en posición de ataque, pero recordó que no tenía su guadaña

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto el líder fijándose de que todos estén sanos

-Sí, líder pero ¿que rayos fue eso?- dijo Kakuzu

-No tengo idea, pero estén alertas-

-Nuestras armas están en la cabaña- dijo Konan, haciéndole entender a Pain que estaban en desventaja a cualquier ataque

-Kuso… escuchen! No se separen mucho y usen su taijutsu o ninjutsu si pueden, usen cualquier cosa a mano para luchar, ¿entendieron?-

-Sí!- dijeron todos

Se empezó a escuchar claramente que la batalla había empezado, pero lo que todos se preguntaban era quienes eran los que los atacaban, y lo que les sorprendía a muchos era de cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes, los habían cogido desprevenidos eso estaba claro, y lo último que se preguntaban era de si saldrían bien o por lo menos vivos de esa batalla, ya que los oponentes, aunque no eran tan fuertes, la falta de luz y armas les daba una clara desventaja…

123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO123GO

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo más!, espero les guste y pues siento dejarlo así, pero la batalla la continuare en el próximo capítulo, la aparición de Gaara y Sai continuara en el próximo capítulo también, ¿podrá ser que el Kage y el anbu ayuden a los akatsukis?? O.o, ya lo verán!, bueno ahora les responderé los reviews!

VampireDarkRogueWind: Me alegra que te guste mi fic! ;w; y pues ya verás lo que le quiere hacer Salomón a Dei solo espera un poco xD, pero no te preocupes no le hare hacer nada que Dei no quiera xD, espero te guste este capi y espero verte en la próxima actualización :D chau!

LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen: Hi!! Senpai! Siempre me alegran tus reviews! Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, ahora si ya comenzó la pelea y la aparición de Maiko está muy cerca! No te olvides de leer el próximo capítulo! Cuídate! Chau.

LolaLaTrailera: Que alegría que te guste mi fic, y no te preocupes no creo que Salomón llegue ni a un besos con Dei no creo que Sasori lo permita xD y es muy cierto Deidara es de Sasori y viceversa xD, espero te agrade este capítulo! Chau!!

Bueno espero de todo corazón que les guste el capítulo me he esmerado en él xD, bueno se cuidan!! Matta ne!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!! Y vuelvo al ataque xD, esta vez actualice mas pronto!! Wii!! Al parecer el capitulo anterior fue del agrado de muchos!! Eso me hace feliz!! :D y referente a " Y al fin te encontré" pues pienso retrasar la actualización y enfocarme en terminar este fic, no puedo con dos a la vez se me secan las ideas o.o, me será más fácil escribir, espero me comprendan u.u…, otra cosa creo que con unos o dos capítulos más termina este fic n-n, bueno les dejo el capitulo!! Chau!

Aclaraciones:

-Le tengo fobia al rosado! D: - dialogo de los personajes

-_Le tengo fobia al rosado! D: - pensamientos de los personajes_

(Le tengo fobia al rosado! D:) comentarios míos.

_**LoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoL**_

La batalla continuaba y algunos de los akatsukis ya mostraban cansancio, estaban peleando alrededor de unas dos horas, los oponentes no eran fuertes pero si eran muchos, además la mayoría no tenía sus armas a mano y se les hacía más difícil…

-Agh!-

-Hidan!! ¿Estás bien?!- rápidamente Kakuzu se acerco a su compañero quien había sido herido en el brazo por uno de los enemigos, pero esa insolencia le costó su vida.

-Si… maldición se me hace difícil pelear sin mi guadaña, tsk- escupió un poco de sangre y se apoyo en el hombro de su compañero

-Hidan no te esfuerces tanto, quédate junto a mí, soy mejor peleando cuerpo a cuerpo que tú- el pelinegro extendió su mano a su lado derecho atravesando justo el pecho de un oponente que estaba a punto de saltarles encima.

- Ni que fuera… una Deidara jeje - dijo mientras se paraba bien y se ponía en guardia para hacerle a dos sujetos que pretendían atacarlo, pero el peli plata con una velocidad sorprendente los dejo inconsciente a los dos contrincantes- ¿ves? No soy tan malo en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Eres muy orgulloso eso es lo que pasa hm- todo eso lo dijo mientras le daba muerte a uno de los ninjas contrincantes

Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowo

-Itachi, son muchos ¿no crees?- dijo mientras usaba un jutsu de agua

-Cierto- el Uchiha dejó caer a uno de los enemigos ya sin vida al suelo, mientras iba por su siguiente víctima- pero lo extraño es que tienen un poco cantidad de chakra dentro pareciesen que fueran..- pero no pudo continuar ya que su compañero lo corto

-Un bunshin, yo también me di cuenta, pero la persona dueña de los bunshin debe tener una fuente enorme de chakra ¿no lo crees?- dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañero

-Si, tienes razón-dijo mientras se ponía en posición para terminar con unos cuantos ninjas más

.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.

-Zetsu-san, Tobi ya se canso!!- cierto pelinegro con una graciosa mascara se quejaba mientras le daba muerte a unos ninjas con un solo golpe en el cuello

-Yo también Tobi pero siguen viniendo, así que sé un buen niño y soporta un poco más ¿está bien?- dijo el hombre planta antes de seguir aniquilando a uno de los ninjas- "_esto me parece muy extraño, los ninjas son todos iguales, bueno tienen una máscara que los cubre pero sus chakras son los mismos, estos son bunshins si ninguna duda"_

-Está bien, Tobi será un buen niño y seguirá matando a los ¡ninjas malos!-

Uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

-Konan, te has dado cuenta ¿no?- dijo el líder mientras se cercioraba de que los enemigos con los que estaba luchando no escucharan la conversación que tenía con su compañero, quien estaba espalda con espalda con él

-¿De que todos estos enemigos son bunshin?- dijo y recibió un asentimiento de parte de su compañero

-Debemos encontrar al causante de todos estos bunshin o perderemos por agotamiento- dijo mientras usaba su rinnegan para ir aniquilando a los enemigos en frente de él

-Tienes razón, pero tenemos que acabar con estos y distraerlos un rato para poder ir tras el causante de estos bunshins- dijo la peli azul mientras acababa a un ninja con su jutsu de origami.

Twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt

-Deidara ten cuidado, a tu derecha- dijo Sasori a su compañero mientras quemaba a uno de los ninjas enemigos

-¿Ah?.. ¡Sí!- el rubio salto para atrás mientras daba la vuelta calculando el ángulo de su enemigo para poder darle una buena patada en la quijada a dos de los ninjas enemigos, dejándolos fuera, le hacía falta su arcilla, su punto bueno no era exactamente la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo un tanto preocupado el marionetista, se acerco a su compañero y pareja para ver si tenía alguna herida.

-Sí, solo algunos rasguños, pero estoy realmente agotado- se quejo el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo a reponer algo de energías.

-Parece que han parado el ataque, no siento ningún chakra- el akasuna decidió sentarse al lado de su koi y poder descansar un poco

-Danna, eran en verdad muchos bunshins, la persona que los hizo o bien es muy fuerte o bien tiene mucha resistencia- comentó mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su danna.

-En eso tienes mucha razón- decía mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del menor

-Sasori, deberíamos reunirnos con los demás- dijo y se levanto para extenderle la mano a su maestro

-Es cierto, es mejor reunirnos con todos, el líder tiene que haber planeado un plan para salir de esta- cuando término de hablar empezó a caminar rumbo al punto de encuentro impuesto por Pain, el rubio lo seguía de cerca, los dos estaban alerta, aunque el ataque había cesado debían ser precavidos, nunca se sabe cuando un enemigo podía aparecer.

-Está muy callado… no es normal- comento el marionetista

-Tienes razón- contesto Deidara

-Kukuku, al fin los encontré- escucharon una voz sombría que venía de… ¿todas las direcciones?, los dos akatsukis trataron de hallar de donde provenía la voz, pero era inútil, además el chakra venía de todos lados- Akasuna no Sasori, cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento, 4 largos años-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el akasuna

-¿es que no me reconoces?- no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte del aludido- veo que no, ¿Qué tal si te refresco la memoria "querido amigo"?, veamos… mataste a mis padres dentro de mi casa, prácticamente en mi cara, tan solo me dijiste "fue una orden" y desapareciste dejándome en shock junto a los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres… ¿recuerdas?-dijo y bajo del árbol donde momentos antes había estado parada

-Tú eres… Maiko- dijo Sasori con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que su pelo no dejara ver sus ojos y parte del rostro

-¡Bingo!, veo que aún me recuerdas- dijo la mujer acercándose al akasuna, pero rápidamente Deidara se puso en frente evitando que la chica se acercara más a su koi

-No sé quién eres, pero no dejare que toques a mi danna- amenazó el rubio

-Cierto, tú eres el perro de Sasori ¿no?- dijo mordazmente al rubio

-¿Perro?- dijo un tanto confundido- yo no soy ninguna mascota de Sasori, ¡soy su novio!- respondió y volteo a ver a su pareja- Sasori ¿Quién es esta tipa?- dijo molesto

-Deidara, ella es Maiko, una chica a la que mate a sus padres hace como unos cuatro años por ordenes del líder, ya que sus padres estaban interfiriendo con los planes de la organización- le respondió mientras recobraba su postura y se ponía al lado de su pareja- y Maiko te informo que él no es ningún "perro", así que tenle más respeto-

-Jaja veo que sigues siendo igual de insolente que antes Akasuna- le respondió Maiko

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Sasori ya cansado de la chica y de su forma de hablarle a él y a Deidara

-Es que ¿no sabes o te haces al desentendido?- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, pero al ver la cara de confusión de los dos se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea- pues vine a vengarme que más, vas a pagarme el dolor que sufrí cuando mataste a mis padres- dijo mientras se hacía para atrás y tiraba una bola de humo, dejando a los dos akatsukis sin poder ver claramente

-Deidara no te separes de mi- dijo el akasuna mientras trataba de ver algo

-Agh- después de ese sonido se pudo escuchar como un cuerpo caía al suelo

-¿Deidara?- dijo el Akasuna mientras trataba de ubicar a su koi, por fin después de que se fue el humo, se encontró con Maiko y… ¿Salomón? Quien tenía a Deidara en sus brazos claramente desmayado- ¡Malditos! ¡Déjenlo en paz! Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, ¡Maiko!-

-Todo lo que tu ames tiene que ver en esto, te hare sufrir poco a poco, pero primero este chico se irá a divertir un rato, ¿verdad Salomón?- dijo mientras se reía

-Claro que sí… Dei-kun se ve mucho más lindo inconsciente kukuku- contesto mientras acariciaba el rostro de Deidara

-No lo toques, ¡maldito!- gritó Sasori conteniendo la rabia que tenía, maldita sea la hora que se encontró con aquellos dos

-No te preocupes Sasori-san, no le hare nada que él no quiera… mejor dicho que yo no quiera- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

-Maiko, él no tiene nada que ver, pelea justamente si quieres matarme, adelante! Pero deja ir a Deidara… te lo suplico…- Sasori se estaba tragando su orgullo para tratar de sacar a Deidara de este embrollo.

-Oh.. No sabes cuánto lo siento, pero aunque aceptara tu idea, yo ya no puedo hacer nada, el trato con ese tipo era que él me daba la información necesaria y él se quedaba con el rubio ese, así que como veras no hay nada que pueda hacer y que quiera hacer- se río suavemente, disfrutando ver la cara de desesperación y dolor del pelirrojo, había esperado mucho por esto y en verdad que lo estaba disfrutando.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-¿Están todos?- preguntó Pain

-No líder, faltan Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori y Deidara- respondió Kisame

-Kuso, espero que solo sea un pequeño retraso- respondió el líder

-Ya estamos aquí- todos voltearon encontrando a Kakuzu y Hidan que llegaban un tanto magullados, pero sin heridas graves. Ya solo faltaban dos, pero estos se tardaban demasiado, veinte minutos ya habían pasado y ni señales de ellos.

-Algo les debe haber pasado- concluía Konan, mientras jugaba con su cabello tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Oigan, el ataque fue insólito y por lo que sé no teníamos a alguien tras nosotros, alguno de nosotros debe haber sido el blanco de ataque y por las circunstancias, he de creer que esos son o Sasori o Deidara- dijo Itachi pensando bien lo que decía, y es que en verdad tenía lógica, el ataque los sorprendió a todos, no tenían ningún enemigo por esa zona y tampoco tenían señales de que alguien los estaba persiguiendo.

-Eso tiene mucha lógica- expuso Kakuzu

-Vamos tenemos que encontrar a esto dos, antes que algo malo ocurra- dijo el líder mientras se ponía en pie

-Si es que ya no ocurrió- murmuro pesimistamente Zetsu

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras todo eso ocurría un rubio era cargado por otro, saltando de árbol en árbol de lo más tranquilo con rumbo desconocido.

Pov´s Deidara

-_¿Qué… paso?, cierto nos encontramos con una tal Mako y entonces… creo que me noquearon… ¡Sasori! ¡Debo ayudarlo!- _ despierto de golpe encontrándome con un frondoso bosque- ¿Qué demonios?-

-Ya despertaste Deidara, sí que dormiste un buen rato- escucho la voz de Salomón-san, pero no logro verle la cara

-Salomón-san bájeme por favor- trato de zafarme de su agarró, pero es inútil, veo que descendemos a no sé donde, ¿Dónde diablos estoy?, sigo moviéndome para tratar de soltarme de una vez, escucho el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y después veo todo oscuro. Me dejaron sentado en una silla y Salomón cierra la puerta con seguro y prende una pequeña vela que no sé de donde saco, estoy empezando a preocuparme y más porque no me puedo mover.

-Tranquilo Deidara, te explicare lentamente porque te traje aquí- se me acerca lentamente, tengo miedo, ¿qué me quiere hacer este tipo?

Sasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasosasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodei

Pov´s Gaara

-¿Sentiste eso Sai?- mi sueño fue interrumpido al sentir tantos chakras a la lejanía.

-Sí, hay por lo menos 10 chakras diferentes- Sai me contesto al instante con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-Son 12 para ser exactos y uno de ellos está repartido en unos 100 bunshins – conteste mientras me levantaba, reconocía dos de esos chakras eran los mismos de aquellos que me habían secuestrado para extraer mi bijuu, se trataba de akatsuki.

- Gaara has fruncido el seño, ¿pasa algo?-

-Claro que pasa algo, esos malditos de akatsukis están cerca, al parecer están peleando- en verdad odiaba a esa organización, pero por otro lado estaba un tanto agradecido ya no tener a un bijuu dentro, pero eso le costó la vida, si no hubiera sido por esa anciana de Suna él estaría bajo tierra.

-Esos tipos que extraen los bijuus y los que te mataron para extraértelo a ti ¿no?- Sai lo dice tan tranquilo, como él no pasó eso, me levantó y me empiezo a vestir- ¿Vas a ir a enfrentarlos?- me pregunta y se empieza a vestir al igual que yo.

-No es necesario que tu vayas- me detengo para verlo a la cara, diciéndole claramente que deseo hacer esto solo.

-Si tú vas yo voy- me da un pequeño beso en los labios y coge su pequeña mochila para meter algunas cosas. Es imposible lidiar con él, a veces puede ser tan terco, ¿cómo rayos me he terminado metiendo con él? Voy donde él y lo abrazo por la espalda apoyando mi frente en ella.

-Gracias- le susurro antes de salir de la habitación, seguido rápidamente por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En verdad siento mucho todo lo ocurrido, era la única forma de ganarme su confianza, he tenido que actuar hasta llegar acá, estoy seguro que no confiaba completamente en mí, ella no es tan fuerte, pero ha robado muchos chakras y eso la hace potencialmente peligrosa- Salomón se encontraba sentado en el suelo explicando la situación a Deidara que aún no se lo podía creer, esa tipa estaba loca, mira que solo por venganza haber matado y robado tantos chakras.

-Estoy un tanto sorprendido, pero aún no estoy seguro si creerte- respondió el akatsuki

-Si fuera mentira, hace rato te hubiera violado a la fuerza, se suponía que ese era el trato- ante esta declaración de parte de Salomón el otro no pudo más que abrir la boca y sonrojarse a más poder

-Está bien te creo, pero ¿para que me has traído hasta acá?-

-Ya te dije tenía que contar con toda su confianza, además necesito que me ayudes a atraparla, debes distraerla mientras yo hago los sellos necesarios para poder capturarla y llevarla ante la junta de aldeas, ahí decidirán su sentencia, dos aldeas se ven implicados en esto y si no lo arreglamos pronto habría un caos-

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eso no me importa mucho-

-Lo sé, pero si sé que te importa Sasori-san, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que le choco la aparición de esa chica?- Deidara meditó esas palabras, era cierto el pelirrojo por un momento se había quedado completamente callado.

-Está bien, te ayudare, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Mira, debes….

Así estos dos quedaron planeando la captura de la tal Mako, mientras que los akatsukis buscaban a los dos artistas, Sasori peleaba contra su pasado y el kazekage y un anbu iban tras ellos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hi!! En verdad siento no haber actualizado en tiempo!! Supuestamente actualizaría antes de año nuevo pero no he podido ToT, acepto que quieran matarme u.u, espero que hayan pasado unas lindas Navidades y un Feliz Año Nuevo!! Que este año sea mejor!! XD *y que actualice más pronto u__u*

Este capítulo lo he hecho en una semana todo de corrido, era mejor aprovechar que estaba con algo de inspiración xD, porque si no escribo cualquier chorrada u.u que se me venga a la mente, he intentado hacer esta capitulo más largo, espero que me haya salido bien, bueno las veré en el siguiente capítulo, acepto de sugerencias, criticas pero que sean constructivas n-n y tomatazos xD. Casi me olvido, contestare los reviews del capítulo anterior, en verdad se los agradezco n-n:

VampireDarkRogueWind: Me alegra que el fic te guste, siempre me pone feliz ver tus reviews, y si fue muy gracioso en que Sasori molesto a Itachi, como el Uchiha siempre es tan serio, me dieron ganas de verlo comportarse distinto, aunque ya parecía que su conducta era un OCC XD, pero era un gusto que deseaba darme, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, te cuidas besos!! Bye!

LolaLaTrailera: Hi! Cuanto me alegro que te agrade mi fic, vale la pena escribir cuando hay gente que aprecia tu trabajo TwT, espero que este capítulo te guste también n-n, te cuidas besos!! Bye!

Saku-deiamane: Hi! En serio te gusta la historia? Qué alegría!! n-n, es cierto que Gaara ni Sai se conocen, pero se ven muy bien juntos! xD, no te preocupes que Salomón no le hará nada Deidara como veras solo estaba fingiendo xD, bueno espero que este capítulo te guste como los demás y sigas leyendo mi historia, Sasodei forever! XD, te cuidas! Besos! Bye!

Lenale-chan: Hi! En serio siento la demora u.u, pero no tenía tiempo de actualizar! xD, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y esté también, te cuidas! Besos, Bye!

SASO-CHAN: Hi! Siento que por mis demoras hayas tenido que leer todo el fic de nuevo u.u, pero ya actualice por fin! Me alegra mucho que te guste, y ya que actualice exijo mi chocolate xD, bueno espero te guste esté capítulo, te cuidas besos Bye!

Ave De Arcilla Del Desierto: Hi! Siento demorar tanto en postear T-T, y me hace feliz saber qué esperas con ansias a que ponga un nuevo capítulo, y si quieres saber un poco más de Salomón es un personaje que tome prestado de otra serie "Blood +" de ahí mira todo de Salomón y no te preocupes que no le hará nada malo a Dei, wii! Tengo mi título de yaoista!! Owo, espero te guste este capítulo, te cuidas besos Bye!

Blender angel: Hi! Bueno con que me dejes un review me basta para saber que te gusto mi historia, espero la sigas leyendo y que los capítulos te gusten, te cuidas besos Bye!

Bueno ahí la respuesta a cada review que me mandaron, espero de todo corazón yaoista que les guste esté capítulo xD, nos vemos en otro capítulo, se cuidan besos!

Bye! Bye! =D

PD: Sus reviews me animan a seguir! A ver si me dejan algunos n-n.


End file.
